Of Bunnies and Mayhem!
by Seeker Nami
Summary: Set in Armada UPDATED! Chapter 5 has been corrected. (Thankies Ckret2!) CHAPTER 6 UP! A new Transformer appears... Autobot or Decepticon? Why is Seeker Nami affraid? R&R PLU-LIIZZ! :)
1. Introduction

**_Author's notes:_** Another Armada fanfic. This time featuring one of my favorite characters: Cyclonus and my original character: Seeker Nami. (I may add another fan-made characters as I advance in the story…)  
This is sort-of a Mary Sue fic. (Done on purpose, since I don't really like Mary Sues…)

**WARNING:** Lots of nonsense-ness

**Of Bunnies and Mayhem!  
**By: Seeker Nami

**Chapter 0: Introduction**.

—This war have been a total waste of time.—Muttered Starscream to himself while he watched planet Earth from the heights of the Lunar Base. –Megatron must be crazy, we should have never come here…—Suddenly a long shaft of blue light draws off his attention as it gets closer and closer to the Moon.

In another room, Demolisher has found out the same phenomena reading on his radar, just before he was going to alert Megatron the strange object crashed right into the Decepticon base…

Or more exactly… right onto Megatron's throne…

All Decepticons ran to the main room. Megatron among them. Utterly insulted by such an intromission and audacity from a living being.

—What in the pit is going on here!?—He yelled, pointing his fusion cannon straight to where the newcomer had crashed. The other Decepticons observed the scene owlishly, trying to guess whom this new comer was. Starscream. In particular, was pretty sure to have seen a wing amid the smoke and dust from the crash-landing of the mech. And for some, yet unknown to him, reason his left optic started to flash in what we could call a mechanized version of a nervous tic.

The smoke and dust eventually dispelled and some curious noises could be heard. The mech that is –uncomfortably- sitting in the stone throne is increasingly much more visible each second it passes and as this happens, Starscream presents more and more nervous tics that he ever knew or guessed he had.

_This is the end of the line for me… _he thinks to himself.

The smoke is finally gone and a small, winged figure stands in the very same place. After sneezing a little bit, it stares at all directions until Megatron drags its attention facing it daringly. However, the small figure, instead of preparing a weapon lit its optics with joy:

—HELLO MEGGY..!!—Screams a high-pitched feminine voice while it's owner stands up and throws herself right into Megatron with a ginormous bear-hug.

—What the slag is this?—Asks Megatron, clearly annoyed, then after a short pause to scrutinize the intruder he gave a deadly glare to his winged soldier. –Starscream…—

The red seeker gulped and shuddered at the mention of his name. _This REALLY is the end…_

—Y-yes, sir?—

—Do you know this child?—Said Megatron, in his soft and clam voice that never prophesied something good.

Once again a quiver ran through Screamer's body. –No! I mean… yes! I mean… I… she… we… Crap..! She's my sister, sir.—He said, lowering his voice until it was only a weak whisper.

The black and pink seeker then turns her gaze up and, standing from the floor –where she had the Decepticon leader pinned down- ran to her brother and gave him a warm hug.

—SUTA-CHAN!!!!—She yelled loud enough to be heard down on Earth.

The other Decepticon warriors just stared at the whole scene cracking and then bursting into laughter. When her high-pitched voice calmed them down because of the pain in their audios.

—HAHAHA! "Suta-chan". That's just soo CUTE!—Said Cyclonus mocking Starscream badly. –YEOW! MY BUTT!!!—He yells at the same time he transforms into his vehicle mode only to find out a furry creature with its jaws locked on his rear rotor.—Take that pest out me!!—

—Lollypop! Leave Blender-Butt alone! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat garbage?—The new seeker told to the furry animal. The creature -a gray, fluffy mechanoid with long ears that looked a lot like a rabbit but with long canine teeth-, submissively let go of Cyclonus and hop its way to its master.

Megatron thought it was time to escape from "Insane Fantasy Land" grabbing the new seeker by the waist and pinning her in a nearby wall with a loud thud that almost ripped her wings from her back causing her to wince in pain.

—Stop this nonsense… What is your name, _Seeker_?—He hissed, emphasizing the last word with a derogatory tone.

She stared straight to his blood-red optics with horror.—M-my name is… Seeker Nami… S-sir…--She muttered, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

Megatron ease his grasp on her. Seeker Nami slid down the wall, sitting in the floor and trembling like a pup in the rain. The Decepticon leader turned his back to her:

—Gentlemen, we have got a new recruit. An unexpected one and surely, unwanted. I hope she knows how to shoot an Autobot dead. Starscream, I want you to teach her the basic rules of this place.—He turned again to her.—And as for you… I want you as far away as you can from my sight! Understood?—He growled.

—Y-yes… sir…—

=0=0=0=0=0=

Sooo, this is it! The introduction to my fic. I will post chapter 1 as soon as I can. I need to translate it to English first, anyways. XD

I hope you like how this is going on… I'll eventually change ratings according to the chapters to come.


	2. Rules and Nonsense

**_Author's notes_****: **I'm back again!!  
I thought I wasn't going to update… my life's been reduced to this: Wake, go to school, go to work, go to gym, homework, sleep. And I have no free time now…o.o' well maybe… two hours… 1am to 3am o.O

Besides, it's kinda boring to re-write a whole chapter all over again but in a different language…

Hope you like it! =3

**Chapter 1: Rules and Nonsense**

The newest acquisition of the small Decepticon squad on the Moon had already established in the base with such a great confidence in herself. Of course, she hadn't even fought her first battle with Optimus Prime's Autobots and their pesky little mini-cons.

The new Seeker knew Megatron's ambitions of catching all mini-cons in the universe and subsequently conquer Cybertron and the near galaxies. But –And this was a huge but- Seeker Nami didn't see the real point of all this. Conquer a galaxy? A universe? For her that sounded ridiculous. However. Who she was to ever say that? She was only another soldier in the countless Decepticon lines. Who, just for mere luck was the sister of the most famous assassin in the whole Cybertron: Starscream.

OK, maybe that explained the reasons why for her apathy toward Megatron's plans.

_After all I'm not really sane either… Megatron wants an army of mini-cons to conquer the galaxy, I want an army of beautiful and furry petro-rabbits to take possession of the planetary catacombs of Cybertron to build my own underground independent nation ruled by me and safeguarded by hundreds of fluffy stuffed animals. HAHAHA!_

This was the kind of thoughts that often assaulted the flying warrior's mind when she was absolutely bored and idled. These things could make her start to laugh uncontrollably in the middle of an important assembly, smile wildly in the most inappropriate moments or even get distracted from her real objectives during a combat or mission. Pathetic, as Starscream always said about the foolish behavior from that girl destiny granted him as sister. In the other hand, he couldn't help but to feel some kind of a pride when he saw her fighting: sometimes, the same turn-a-rounds that drove her to a non-stop laugh could drove her to such a berserk status that she may as well compete with great ease against some of the stronger and sly warriors from the Autobot army. It was not that she was neither a super-warrior nor anything like that. It was not other than, by losing any notion of the reality, she as well will lose fear and her erratic movements and behavior made her an unpredictable target- She was a good kamikaze at some degree. Though, when these bugs didn't attack her hard-drives she was greatly intelligent. (Or so her Tech-Specs said…)

Seeker Nami roamed in the passageways of the moon base. The place was very dark, ruined and had numerous holes in the walls and ceilings all done, with no doubt, by the tenants that inhabited there. Nothing could be heard, looking all isolated and quiet like a tomb of some sort and the idea made her shiver. _Gee. What kind of a place is this? I certainly expected a lot more… considering Megatron's calling the shots over here…_

Suddenly, something drew her attention; an odd noise came up from a room located on the hallway's depth. Said room was destined to what in a time might have been the weapon storeroom of the Nemesis ship and now -it was supposed- to be empty and useless.  
  
Nami put her pet in the floor and, in a reflex movement she freed her wing-saber and very carefully strode off to the room. Once in the doorsill and prey of an increasing impatience she charged against the first thing she saw. Her petro-rabbit a little bit more mindful, attacked the Transformer it found laying over an old computer:

—YIIAIK!! LET GO OF MY BUTT YOU PESKY FURRY MONSTER!!!—Growled Cyclonus in a high-pitched voice waking abruptly from his sleep and transforming into his vehicle mode in an attempt of getting rid of the rabbit. Seeker Nami cleared her mind and calmly looked up to the ceiling only to discover her pet hanging from the helicopter's rear rotor, which it had trapped in its jaws. The sight was ridiculous: Cyclonus rotated over and over on his axle like a carrousel would do, still trying to free his rear from the furred monster –again-, with no avail. The fembot let go off a loud guffaw then ordering her pet to go down:

—Cut it out, Lollipop! Can't you see Blender Butt's getting dizzy? Ha,ha,ha… Come here, sweetheart. Tee hee…—The petro-rabbit obeyed the order immediately and ran to its master. Cyclonus then stopped and transformed back, smashing a wall in the process, falling head first in the floor. Nami kept laughing and turned her attention to the other Transformer.  
—Hehe… You ok? Primus! You look so silly there!.—She said to her partner, petting her mascot and forgetting about the poor guy.

Cyclonus got on his feet and, wiping the dust from his armor he tried to save the shreds of his dignity while watching the Seeker playing with her pet. Were he a human, he would have lift a brow to what he was seeing. Playing with a petro-rabbit was madness, even for him. Petro-rabbits were techno-organic monsters capable of eating metal or even raw Energon. And in large groups they could destroy small villages. He found it bizarre to see the child playing so careless with that monster when his rear was itching in pain for the second bite he had received in less than a week. Not going to let himself get humiliated (more) he gave the first step and talked to her:

—Doesn't have that pest tried to eat you before?—

—Huh? No! He has never done. He's just my cute li'l pet, he would never do something like that to me.—She replied without even looking at him.

_Is she ignoring me? What a bother! How I hate when fembots do that…_Cyclonus dimmed his optics and walked closer to her, tapping her shoulder to draw her attention.—Could you stop playing with that creature for a moment? It's creepy...—

The sudden contact Cyclonus had made took her by surprise and she winced, since she was bent down she lost balance and fell on her back. —Ouch! Hey, you made me fall!—Screamed the seeker looking at him from the floor.

—It's not my fault that you're so stupid. I haven't made you fall.—Said Cyclonus while helping her to got on her feet. –If you're actually a Decepticon soldier then things are going down to the pit in our home world. Hahaha…—

—You're so mean; you just took me by surprise. Nothing else.—Complained the other Decepticon, looking at him straight in the eyes. Cyclonus dodged her after a few seconds and the girl started to laugh like crazy.

—What's so fun?—Asked the blue helicopter, clearly offended.

—HAHAHA… Nothing, really… it's just that… I had an odd idea… tee hee. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to insult you, sweetheart.—She said, covering her face with her hands and turning her back to him. Cyclonus tilted his head to a side, placing a hand over his helmet. Crazy woman. First she insulted him and then called him "sweetheart". Cyclonus shook his head and took the seeker by a wing to make her turn and face him. She wasn't laughing like before, but something still amused her, for she had a huge smile in the faceplates.

—Y'know somethin', Blender Butt? I really like you. A lot.—She took one step, closing the distance between them so she was now mere inches away from his face.

—I don't think that's the funny part.—he replied, still annoyed.

—Forgive me; it's just that I thought we would be very good at fighting if we could make a power-link. Then it made me laugh 'coz I thought we would look so stupid if we were joined since we aren't designed for that.—

—I don't want to know where did you get that idea from, girl…—Cyclonus took one step back, without even knowing why was he so nervous.

—Believe me, I don't know either. Though I would like to know what to make a power-link feels like.—A beep in her helmet interrupted her. –What the…? Oh, Suta-chan… yes, yes. Immediately.—The small seeker closes her comlink, smiling and giving a last look to the blue copter then turning on her heels running out of the room.

Cyclonus remains still, watching in the direction the little girl have taken. Hell, this girl could make anyone go nuts, even someone like him. The Decepticon soldier decided that staying in the base for the rest of the day would result into something unhealthy so he stretched his body and stepped out to the corridors ready to take a walk in the Moon's white surface.

Seeker Nami arrived a few minutes later to the area Decepticons took as their Training Camp, where Starscream had been waiting for her. The elder seeker watched her and saluted his sister in silence returning his attention to the sword he had between his hands and stuck it on the ground. Seeker Nami noticed a dent in Starscream's cockpit, intuition told her it was evidence of a –very- recent fight with Megatron. It was to be expected; his brother used to go to the Training Camps when upset.  
—Megatron told me to tell you the basic rules of this place and I'm afraid I have no other choice, of course, told my way.—The fembot smiled warmly. Nodding.—Well. For a start; Discretion is primordial, we don't want those repulsive humans and their primitive weapons pursuing us all 'round the planet. Number two, avoid unnecessary conflicts with the Autobots, you haven't enough experience to confront them by yourself yet. Number three; do not get any closer to Megatron if you want to remain in one piece. Four; keep your animal away from our decimated Energon supplies and last; you should take the form of a vehicle or ship from this planet to keep the secret. Besides…—The red seeker turned his attention to her. Seeker Nami watched at all directions, now taking a moon rock, now throwing it for Lollipop to catch but she didn't seem to listen to her brother. —NAMI! Are you understanding something?—Asked Starscream, hitting a huge rock with a fist to drag her attention.

Nami grimaced and stood still. –Fine, yes… I mean… I understand, almost… by the way… you told me to take the shape of a native vehicle. However… THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!—She yelled.

Starscream literally rolled his optics and sighed in resignation at the perspective of having to hang along with such a mindless creature. _And I thought Cyclonus was stupid…_ He had so little patience but he tried to be flexible. She was his sister: born from the same spark.—We have to search an alter form for you, I propose to---

—Haven't you listen, Starscream? There's nothing here!—

Starscream's nerves stretched to a breaking point. –Of course there's nothing here! This is only this planet's natural satellite!—The elder seeker growled in hysterics. –Do you see that blue sphere over there? That **is** planet Earth!—He finished, pointing to Earth's direction.

—Oh… I'm so sorry… I thought this to be planet Earth… he, he…—

If there happened to be a wall nearby, Starscream would have smashed his head against it over and over for sure. However, not finding anything close to smash at and, even when the idea of beating Seeker Nami to a bloody pulp was tempting he slowly counted to ten to calm himself down.—sigh Let's go to Earth. I know exactly where to get a good alt mode.—

—An aircraft like you?—

—Well… yeah. But a slighter model. Now, come with me to the Warp Gate.—

—Yippie!! Uh, Starscream… What's a Warp Gate?

_O.o I wonder, how did she got here in the first place…?_

Down on Earth, somewhere in Arabia the day is curiously quiet. Soldiers took an unusual rest, leaving their aerial base literally neglected. In this base there's a considerable fleet of F-15 Eagle.

Two forms appear out of nowhere in the middle of the desert, not so far away from the base. Both figures take position covering themselves among the desert runes hoping their anti-radar armors to work well.

—And you said this wasn't the planet? It's exactly the same, baka!—

—Will you shut the slag up, Nami? Is your scanner ready?—Starscream inquires, still trying to not to kill his sister. The girl nods, taking a small sphere, similar to a Web-cam from her sub-space pocket.—OK, now throw it up to the sky, search for a plane, a jet. There are a lot of jets called F-15 in this base… Avoid helicopters at any cost!!—The seeker concludes in a sudden attack of paranoia.

The small scanner spins in the air and compares vehicles of the base with Seeker Nami's body looking for a compatible one. After a short period of time a light orb surrounds the small warrior changing her shape drastically. She's now identical to Starscream, except from some details: Her chest cockpit lacks off the delta wings, and an extra pair of ailerons stands out from the sides of her legs; Null-Ray Cannons are located in her arms instead of her back, besides turbine engines are positioned under her feet, giving her boots a look of high heels.  
  
Lollipop stares at its master. Jumping to a side in shock.  
—Look, Lolly-chan! Don't do I look cute?—Seeker Nami examines her body, finding her reformatted wing-saber, drawing it out, she then stares at the shining blade with a huge smile in her face, soon playing a bit with it. She drags her attention to the Null-Ray Cannons in her arms. With a cry of joy she jumps to the air aiming and shooting up to the sky. Transforming onto her new vehicle form.—Get up, Lollipop. Let's take a "walk"!—

—Get over here right now, you slaging drone!—Orders Starscream, transforming and pursuing her.

Seeker Nami discovers the hangars, planning to attack them. The seeker charged straight, with a war-cry that made Starscream's systems to freeze for a few seconds as the black seeker shoot at the base wildly. The other winged warrior deiced to interfere. _I've lost my mind! I'm gonna save a human base! _Starscream power-linked to Swindle, activating his own Null-Ray Cannons _At least she cannot do much damage without a mini-con. Primus save us all if she ever gets one…_—Null-ray Beam Shot!!—Both laser shots goes directly to the other jet. Seeker Nami stares in horror at the rays her brother fired seconds before they strike her, but in spite of the pain and clear disorientation, Seeker Nami has not suffered any physical harm. After that, she deactivates and fell to the ground when her turbine engines stopped working.

Starscream speeds up and, changing into his robot mode he catches his sister in midair before she hits the ground. Watching her brother, paralyzed as she is, the small warrior struggles to move and slap Screamer on the face.

—Let's go back to the base, sis. Remember what I've told you before.—

Both teleport back the moon base.

0=0=0=0=0

Nyo! I've finished translating… have to fix some grammar errors too.  
I checked Chap. 0 and corrected some mistakes  
I'll try to update next Friday-Saturday.

THANKS WHO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND OF COURSE TO ALL THAT HAVE READ THIS THING!!

PLEASE, MORE REVIEWS =)

Maybe some help? =3


	3. Get to Know Better

**_Author's note:_** New chapter! Yes! This one's has a slashy thingie around. Hehehe…  
Now I remember why I have never finished my fanfics in English. It's REALLY boring to re-write down everything again!

So, please enjoy! Or I'll be sad.

Oh, and numbers are meant to be separation for each scene =)

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Transformers (I wish I did) but I do own Seeker Nami and her petro-rabbit. =3

**CHAPTER 2: GET TO KNOW BETTER**  
By: Seeker Nami

—She's too weird, lousy and careless.—

—Still, she's cute. Don't you think?—

—Uh? Well, yeah. She is... besides she brought some life to this den. If it were not for the battles with the Autobots I would say I've already developed a terrible claustrophobia. Without mentioning you're not always the best partner to chat with.—

—I'll ignore that last comment. Only thing I don't like is that bug she carries everywhere.—

—Starscream?—

—HA HA HA! Good one, Demolisher. In fact, I meant her petro-rabbit but anyways add his brother to the list too.—

Demolisher smiled a bit and continued his –somewhat tedious- job on the control room. Little had happened these past days, last time the alarm echoed in the base was when the young seeker arrived. And, besides different kinds of moon dust, nothing could be recorded there.

Cyclonus stood up from top of a computer he was sitting at and his partner noticed the loose bandages in his vehicle mode's rear rotor, watching them with curiosity and shook his head. The copter noted his friend's scrutiny and walked towards the tank bot until he was behind him, feigning he observed the radar's screen.

—Everything's so boring here. I propose we should go outside and train a bit. Let's stretch our legs, I don't want to get rusty!—

Demolisher looked up at him with surprise, did he **really** mean it? Wasn't Cyclonus sleepy as always? And moreover, since when did this helicopter invite him to do something? Ok, said blue copter had been his friend long before the war begun. They met in one of Cybertron's moons, both were working as bodyguards and the same priestess hired them for safety in Moon Base 2, which was said to be very dangerous. Since then both teamed up, working together. Although never before had Cyclonus bothered to tell him to go somewhere or do something. -he did invite him sometimes… to kill Autobots- but never before to do something entertaining. "Wasn't killing Autobots entertaining, anyways?" would have been Cyclonus' answer if the tank bot happened to ask.

—I suppose it won't do any harm. Ok, let's go. Let's have some fun.—And Demolisher, who rarely left his job to do something else, other than obeying Megatron's orders, followed his friend out of the base.

In their way down the corridors, a question roamed Tank Bot's CPU. _Still, she's cute. Don't you think?_ The words repeated themselves in his head like an MP3 in a Winamp in Repeat Mode. It was unusual for Cyclonus to say a good thing from someone.  
  
Fembots were almost an urban legend on Cybertron, maybe that might explain Cyclonus' comment concerning the young seeker. On the other hand… something in his expression wasn't okay. The glow in his green optics looked somewhat… different. It was an expression Demolisher had never seen before in his friend. The thought made him shudder and stopped walking. He shook his head to sweep the idea away. It wasn't possible Cyclonus was falling for Starscream's sister! Or was he? Without really knowing why this idea turned a bit too… uncomfortable, nasty at a certain point.

Yes. He had to admit, he was jealous.

Cyclonus stopped several meters ahead, noting his friend behind and turned to face him.

—Demolisher, is something wrong?—He asked, looking suspicious.

—No, it's nothing. Sorry.—And both resumed their way without saying something else to each other. Demolisher's question died in his vocalizer long before he even processed it.

77777777

Megatron was in the throne room, the presence of his team's new member didn't bother him much even with the peace she came to shatter, the peace this warlord loved in spite of his nature. He paced back and forth in the room, thinking of his last battle with the Autobots. The Star Saber was a powerful, dreadful weapon in the wrong –or correct?- hands, but in Hot Shot's it didn't reach its full potential. His inner self laughed: Optimus must be a great idiot to allow that Autobot to carry the holy Star Saber. At least. Besides, somebody the Decepticon Leader **did** expect to arrive was in his way and will appear anytime soon and then Autobots were going to get what they deserved.

Megatron looked up at the stars and the blue planet in front of him, a sly smile rose to his lip components. Soon, the Star Saber will be his and he was going to make the Autobots pay every credit they owe him. Suddenly, the idea of having to withstand the unexpected seeker didn't looked bad. With some training she would be a good guinea pig…

_Guinea pigs are smarter…_

_7777777_

—Starscream, this is madness!—Seeker Nami yell from above while ducking his brother's shots.—if you're upset for what happened yesterday in the desert, just tell me. Iak!—A laser hit one wing, causing her to lose the horizon hence getting into barren.

—Pay attention to what your enemy is doing!—Screamer said by any answer.—Otherwise you'll die soon.—

Seeker Nami fell to the ground, jet cockpit hitting first and getting buried in the white soil. With amazing speed –considering the piercing crash- she switched back to Robot Mode drawing her sword. Starscream already waited for her, saber in hand and charged forward. She managed to block and counter five of his attacks but Starscream noted a fatal flaw in her defense and connected a punch right in her face, knocking Seeker Nami out.

—Never, ever, down your guard. What have I told you? I didn't even hit you with all my strength. If I were an Autobot enemy you might be dead by now.—

Seeker Nami stood up slowly, shaking her head, rubbing her dented cheek. She clenched her fists to whack Starscream dead when she noted two upcoming figures and turned to them smiling, raising a hand joyfully saluting the other two Decepticon warriors.

Cyclonus saluted back with a nod and Demolisher just gave her a flash look; the unpleasant feeling he had minutes ago rose up to his spark again.

Nearby, Swindle who was making distractions for the pesky petro-rabbit beeped to his mini-con friends, ignoring the rabbit's actions completely. Lollipop took advantage of its newly regained freedom and decided to test its own abilities as a warrior. Hiding on a crater waited for the exact moment to strike, quietly, slowly, the chance came! It attacked BlackOut. The mini-con fell to the ground with a loud thud, desperately trying to free himself from Lollipop´s sharp teeth, to no avail. He beeped over and over in frustration, asking for help between a large list of foul epithets. Meanwhile Swindle rolled on the floor laughing out loud while CrumpleZone was busy saving "the best pictures" –as he told Swindle- in his data banks for future blackmailing.

The fuss drew the large Transformers' attention. Nami covered his face with both hands while the green tank ran to help his mini-con break free. Lollipop threw dangerous bites in all directions in an attempt to push away Demolisher and the mini-cons, growling loudly emphasizing its rage, all this whilst keeping BlackOut pinned down. Several painful bites and minutes ago, Demolisher managed to take Lollipop off from top of BlackOut taking it by its long ears, throwing it quite a few meters away. Lollipop smashed a moon rock, and remain quite, lying in the ground deeply harm

—Hey, you hurt my pet!—Seeker Nami whined.

—Are you kidding? It was going to eat my mini-con!—Demolisher shout while lifting his partner up. BlackOut was in a shock and trembled like a cell phone with vibrator battery.

Starscream looked alternatively from his sister to Demolisher and to the wounded petro-rabbit, understanding everything in a flash, taking a hand up his face he asked:

—Nami-chan…—His voice full of sarcasm.—When did you fed this creature for the last time?—The young jet stared at him and, adopting a reflective posture she began to count.

—Let's see… I fed him just before I came looking for you… that was, humm… two galactic cycles ago… I think… yeah, that is.—

The three Decepticon warriors looked up at her in shock, backing from her, that was almost six human months! The idea left them stunned it was incredible that the little animal haven't tried to look for food, therefore ripping its master's spark long time ago.—Do you have an screw loose?—The male Decepticons yelled at unison.

—Weeell… What did you want me to do? Space travel with little to no knowledge about worm-holes, warps or "Dispersion gates" is actually tiring and I needed as much Energon as possible, which was quite little since I calculated wrong and carried less Energon cube reserves with me than required… that's the reason for my crash-landing… At least I could keep it happy with snacks.—

—What kind of snacks?—Asked Demolisher, anxiously.

—Typical snacks; meteors, frozen hydrogen, metals… whatever got on my way that didn't make me waste time and energy.—She concluded with a huge smile.

The animal in question stood up after a while, it sniffled the outskirts and ran towards the ruined base at all speed.

—Oh, no! I think it smell the Energon cubes!—Seeker Nami transformed, pursuing and calling her petro-rabbit.

—You better get your sister back. I don't think Megatron will like this.—Demolisher declared calmly at the same time he put BlackOut on the floor, petting him in the head. Starscream nodded and transformed. Great, pursuing a Decepticon fembot that pursued a petro-rabbit was just as stupid as those cartoons human kids used to watch in the mornings.

7777777

Lollipop ran into the base through one of the many holes in the walls, followed by Seeker Nami. The rabbit turned sharply on a corner to a narrow passage. Seeker Nami barely ducked, but hit the wall so she could get in the narrow way, leaving a trail of chaos behind her. Tilted as much as she could she flew trying not to break her wings either in the floor or in the ceiling where bare metal rubbed, causing sparks to shine. Again, Lollipop turned a corner and Nami, not having enough space to maneuver had to fully crash on the wall to open a way. Fortunately –Or unfortunately, who knows?- she got to a large room where all moon's panorama could be seen as background through the big hole that used to be a wall and in the center laid an stone throne with a dragon-like symbol on it. Seeker Nami got on her knees when she recalled this place and whom she had got with.

_Dear Primus…_

Megatron stood in front of her. The petro-rabbit that surely tried to attack the Decepticon Leader –Judging for the small dents in his left foot- was now trapped on his fist, Megatron opened a jail compartment in his right leg and tossed Lollipop on it. He then aimed his fusion cannon up Seeker Nami's face, raising her by the chin with the cannon's tip.

—I said I don't want to see you. What are you doing here?—

—I was l-looking for my p-pet, s-sir…--

—Fine. And what have I told you about your "pet"?—

—To t-take it away from y-you…—

—And you haven't done any of the two things. Besides of useless, you're flout and weak.—A loud noise of metal and shattered stones got his attention, lifting his head up to see the entrance.—Without mentioning careless.—

Seeker Nami was going to beg for her life when Starscream arrived. The black and pink seeker tried to exclaim in joy but was promptly shut off by the fusion cannon's near presence.—One word, and I'll make sure you swallow it all. Understood?—

—Megatron...—Starscream begun. _Why do I ever bother? Why risking my own hide?_ He thought.—Please, sir. Have mercy of my sister. She has just arrived and must not have more than just one astral cycle in active service. Besides, there's something I forgot to tell you 'bout her. Seeker Nami well… does have knowledge in mechanics and medic engineering that could serve us all…—

—What kind of knowledge?—

Starscream rubbed his left arm uneasily.—Well, she could repair us in case we get hurt on a fight…--- _That is more likely to happen these days…_

—Hump! Big deal. If you don't remember, dear Starscream we need no medic nor nurse here! We have a fully functional CR Chamber and **everyone** here knows **at least** how to repair their wounds.—

—Yes, but not all of us are prompt to repair someone else's wounds.—

Nami only watched in silence, it was strange to see her brother doing something like this. He must have felt like the most stupid being in the universe since his words didn't make much sense, as a bad pretext made by a six-year-old kid. However, in the depths of her spark, she begged for that words to have a positive effect in their leader. Seeing Starscream was getting much more nervous and making his monologue too long and uncompressible, Seeker Nami decided to interrupt:

—Lord Megatron! Perhaps my abilities as a nurse won't be useful to you. But, I swear to Primus I'm a good tracker. I didn't earn the name Seeker Nami for nothing.—Then she glanced off to Megatron's leg where Lollipop was locked in.—Besides, Lollipop… I mean, my petro-rabbit can detect mini-con panels long before they activate for they have a similar smell to low-grade, silver Energon. Without mentioning it is very good at preparing ambushes for the unwary Autobots.—Concluded, scared and hoping not to have messed all up by talking way too much.

—Sir is just a matter of training…—Starscream cringed, he was likely to faint at any time by now.

Megatron pondered for a moment about the advantages and disadvantages of the situation, he turned his back to them:

—Get outta here now that I'm not looking. If you're still here when I turn, consider yourselves death.—

7777777

Optimus Prime was in the Autobot base with Red Alert, in the control room. Both mechs studied the huge computer's screen; Star Saber's mini-cons showed up. Optimus knew several legends from his planet and some talked about the powerful sword and this have had him intrigued for long; mini-cons were meant to unlock abilities and give more power to their masters thanks to the mechanisms, systems and programs they shared, Then, what was so mystic and mysterious about this weapon that made it so desirable, not only on Cybertron but, as they have proven, in far places such like Earth as well? Deep in his spark the Autobot leader bowed to the belief this sword was a mystical, magical item, but his position as leader put him in a difficult situation hence he asked Red Alert, the Medic-Engineer he trusted to help him find a "logical" reason for this singular saber.

However, not everyone were really interested in knowing the reasons why for the beautiful sword, like Hot Shot had demonstrated: he seemed not to care a single cluster about the Star Saber other than different ways for slashing an unfortunate Decepticon with it. To Hot Shot, the Star Saber was a status symbol, it gave him power and, if he were still on Cybertron, he might gain a great fame. He could confront Megatron himself with it and get victory with no effort! Without mentioning the kids now worshipped him –even more than before (A thing that only served to fed his rather distended ego). This could result in nothing good that was not a pile boasts and "I'm better than you" attitudes.

Red Alert tried to get him into reason, just like Smokescreen did; told him to not overestimate the sword as well as his own capabilities. Only to get the yellow sports car to turn his back to them and walking away not after being "read to their minimum flaw" by Hot Shot.

Today in particular, our sports car choose to get some free time to train with the Star Saber in a high mountain. He had little practice with swords and he knew it, truth told. In the Military Academy he learned to use bazookas, laser cannons, grenades, guns and other laser-based weapons and hand to hand combat. He received less instruction in white weapons, like swords or martial arts. Hot Shot learned to use energo-daggers and knifes; he had sharp reflexes, dexterity and strength to put up a fight. But never mastered many of these arts because the war started when he was still a student and to be honest, elders were too busy with the carnage to grant part of their now decimated time to teach the youngsters. "You'll have to survive by your own means." Said an old former teacher months ago after the hostilities begun. Which was true, hundreds of young soldiers died. Many of his friends have died. Hot Shot was actually a survivor and he was proud of that although he kept training over and over. He knew just fine that he wasn't going to earn new skills or advances without a teacher, but this was better than nothing.

—Hello, Hot Shot!—Alexis greeted cheerfully

—Hey, man! So, how are you going?—

Hot Shot left his training session for a few moments.—Hello, guys. I think I'm getting better these days. I feel like I can kick Deceptibutts anytime I want. Which makes me wonder… What does Megatron have in mind this time? He hasn't done the slightest attempt to attack us lately.—

—Of course he won't! Decepticons are afraid of you, Hot Shot.—Rad concluded.

—Ha,ha. I s'ppose you're right. I'm too good for 'em.—

Alexis hear them speak; she admired Hot Shot but could not avoid rolling her eyes every time he got presumptuous. _Boys will be boys… No matter the planet._ She still smiled wholeheartedly to her friends.

Hot Shot was going to say something else when his comlink beeped. –What is it, Red Alert?—

_Hot Shot, you must come to the base immediately. Optimus wants to talk to you. _

Hot Shot sighed and ordered the air defense mini-con team to go back to their normal shapes. He apologized to the kids for leaving them and went back to the base followed by the mini-cons.

—Ah, I don't know guys. Do you think Hot Shot's actually ready to use the Star Saber?—

—I've got no idea, Carlos. But I have faith he will master its full potential.—

—We won't know until we see him in action.—

0=0=0=0=0=0

Meow, meow. Chapter 2 is done! And now with Autobots! Just to make you sure I haven't forgot about them. (I'm still surprised I wrote more than a paragraph about Hot Shot o.o) of course, my way =) I don't like Hot Shot. Please no flames! I assure you I'm not gonna kill him, -even when I desperately want to- 'coz I know he has lots of fans.

As you can see, I'm starting to switch my style as I promised before. Next chapter will have action! And I hope I can introduce another character soon. Oh, I'll introduce a combiner too =3 an unexpected one, that is.

I'M GONNA RE-WRITE ARMADA THE WAY I'D HAVE WANTED IT TO BE! MWAJAJAJA! ß Ow Goddess… I act like Cyclonus…

CIAO!


	4. Holy Sword? My Tailpipes!

Hello everyone! Whooo! I thought I wasn't going to do it! Had too many problems trying to sign in to ! Sorry folks. Now I'm here!

This is chapter 3, with lotsa Autobots running 'round, oh and some action too =3

Enjoy!

PS: I'm dying… Can anyone be kind and review b'fore I pass out? =3

**CHAPTER 3: HOLY SWORD? MY TAILPIPES!!**

****

—DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!!!—

—You don't know what you got stuck into, Decepticreeps!—Hot Shot cried out from the height of a hill. The Air Defense mini-con team came to his call combining to form the Star Saber.

_So that is the sacred sword…_ Thought Seeker Nami directing a glance to the cocky Autobot warrior. 

The Decepticons started their assault immediately; Cyclonus had been sent to look for the recently activated mini-con –A mission he did welcome gladly at the perspective of taking his armor away from the fiery sword's sharp.- while the rest of the Decepticons had concerted their attention and energy into fighting the Autobots.

Starscream was using his Null-Ray Beam to beat the Autobots from above, one of his blasts hit Smokescreen whom hadn't been fast enough to dodge the attack; another laser pass close a busy Optimus fighting Megatron. He power-linked to Leader-1, shifting to his Total Attack Mode, launching a rain of fire blasts upon the red truck.

Red Alert hurried to help Smokescreen get on his feet and made a fast scan up the sky.  
—Where did Cyclonus go?—He asked himself, connecting his scans to Laserbeak that was doing his usual reckon patrol.

The small robot already had Cyclonus in sight and prepared to follow him to keep Autobots updated about the situation.

Seeker Nami have been helping Starscream to fight Hot Shot. This first battle gave her courage and spur her most primal hunt instincts. The red jet dare to guess she was losing control of her mind just by looking at her facial expressions; she was getting closer to her Berserk Mode, that pleased him a lot. Seeker Nami look up the sky and took off, staring at all directions she immediately located Laserbeak at the distance and quickly, she transformed and dove in the same direction.

Laserbeak darted away from the black seeker's blasts. She was attacking riotously with a vicious laughter. Freud would have discovered her bizarre mental digressions and however end up in an asylum for sure.

—It looks like I've seen a cute birdie.—A shot.—That's right, that's right! I've seen a cute birdie, hahaha!—Her attacks grew more accurate –what a bully girl- the path of destruction she left behind was disastrous; torn off trees burning like in hell. Laserbeak sent an SOS signal to his comrades not getting any answer.

77777777

—Man, who's that lunatic?—Carlos asked while watching the black jet on the screen.

—Must be another seeker. Very similar to Starscream… looks like a girl.—Alexis said with what seemed to be disdain in her voice.

—To be a girl she acts worse than her fellow Decepticons.—

77777777

One of Nami's lasers finally hit Laserbeak right in the center of his body as he slump down in a cloud of smoke and fire. Seeker Nami laughed and set off to the battlefield.

Megatron fought Hot Shot this time; Starscream lose his sword so now he was hand-to-hand fighting the rest of the Autobots, along Demolisher.

—It was time for you to get back, child.—Demolisher snarled at the same time he opened fire over Optimus Prime.—Now, if you don't mind… shall you give us a hand over here instead of just playing?—

—No worry, D-chan! I'm on it!—She retorted.

The young seeker opened fire, barely looking who she was shooting at. A blast scruff one of Megatron's horns, he directed his attention to the female warrior ready to scold her but was left literally mouth-open at the sight of her erratic attacks, most of them seemed not to make any sense at all but deadly in essence. Megatron smiled in spite of himself and resumed his battle with Hot Shot.

—You are no rival to me Autobot! Without that sword you are nothing; so you better admit your foreseeable defeat and handle it to me by good terms.—

—In your dreams, deer head! I'll show you my best!—So the yellow sports-car bounce against Megatron, barely cutting his fusion cannon in two. The Decepticon warlord, with astonishing speed took a hold of Hot Shot, grabbing him by one arm, which he twisted behind his back to almost tear it from it's joints; pistons sizzled, cables short-circuited producing bright sparks as fuel pumps started to leak blue Energon out of the open wound.

—You are history, Autobot.—Megatron hissed in Hot Shot's audio receptor.

Optimus left to a side his "battle" with Demolisher –If you could call that a battle…- and dashed to help his quarry. With a flying kick stuck Megatron right in the face with such a force he was threw away. Hot Shot broke free, his arm hanging loose and useless.

—You better stand with someone your size, Megatron.—Optimus said, slapping his hands together firing an energy sphere to his Nemesis.

Starscream kept fighting Smokescreen –big deal…- utterly smashing him to shreds while Nami not having any particular target leapt and fired in all directions using Demolisher as a jumping table in some kind of a "jump the bench" game. Suddenly, Nami let herself fall with her whole weight over Demolisher's body, remaining oddly quiet and silent, looking around like she was a lost child.

—**Get off **of me, will ya?!—He mumbled, his face buried in the ground and the seeker's body hurting his back. –Get off you… you… bucket face.—

—Oh. Sorry... Demolisher.—Seeker Nami stood up, she had a vague expression in her face plates, her gaze fixed in nothingness; with no warning she dashed and freed her wing-sword, roaring a fierce war-cry –Xena?- and slashed straight to Hot Shot.

The sports car had been taken by surprise so that Seeker Nami managed to slice his already wounded arm in two. The now useless limb hit the ground forming a puddle of Energon beneath it. Hot Shot began to block and counter her poundings as best as he could, given his condition but Seeker Nami seemed to have gained enormous speed and skill with the sword all of a sudden. –Yeah, sure… as if that would even happen…-

—So this is the sacred sword? Hahaha! What a silly charade. With someone like you carrying it, it's nothing but a cute fireworks display!—

—Shut up, slagging Decepticon!—Hot Shot howled, underlining his threat with a slash from the saber that struck right onto her left wing scratching metal and partially ripping the appendage apart, some leaking Energon fell down her side as electricity sparkled in the deep wound. Seeker Nami's optics dimmed it's bright as a response to the itching pain in the wing though her facial expression was held blank.

—Getting mad, are we? Oh. But where's your manners? Don't you know fighting a girl, let alone harm her, is improper? Ah yeah sure… that doesn't matter, I'm a Decepticon and you are Star Saber's bearer, so everything's permissible to you! Hahaha!—She teased with an overacted childish laugh.—Holy sword… hump… Hole sword my tailpipes!—

77777777

Cyclonus got to the craggy dell, in between the limestone formations he located the well-known shine of a mini-con panel; the stones leave not enough place for him to land or even step. He recalled having CrumpleZone with him and told him to go down. The small robot obeyed but didn't have any success.

—Cyc, there's no way I can go through here unless I was a lighter!—CrumpleZone shout.—Why don't you just shoot at this pile of rocks? You, diskette head.—

—I was gonna do it. But if I do, I'll cause a tumble and everythin' would have been worth a cluster.—

—Great. Since when do you use your brain this much, huh?—

—Since Seeker Nami told me.—He replied in a low voice, kinda shyly.—I believe she's right, not that's your business.—A short pause.—I GOT AN IDEA, HAHAHA!!—

—WOW! I should sign to Seeker Nami's therapy program… Now you _are_ thinking.—CrumpleZone beeped, crossing his arms in an expression of full sarcasm.

—I guess you're not gonna like this.—His vehicle mode's cockpit opened beneath freeing a cell where Lollipop was.

—WHAT'S THAT THING DOIN' HERE!—CrumpleZone toot in hysterics.

Cyclonus tilted to a side expressing indifference.—Nami lend it to me. It knows what to do.—

—You sure are an idiot, Blender Butt. That thing wants to eat your slaggin' ass and you still enclose it in your insides? Don't you have a hard drive? What's goin' on in your motherboard?—

—Stop it already. I can trust Seeker Nami and her petro-rabbit… well maybe not her petro-vermin. But I like her, so I don't care.—He slapped himself mentally. _Oh, slag! What have I just done? Now everyone's gonna know 'bout it._

—Mmm, now I see. Man, you got a problem, a **serious** problem you won't get away from with ease.—

—Yeah, and it has a name… Starscream…—

Meanwhile, Lollipop was on his way, it had traced the mini-con's location. It crossed and climbed between the rocks with ease, Lollipop may have a human's size but its flexible body was useful in this terrains. The mini-con panel was embedded in the solid limestone thanks to the geological changes on Earth so the petro-rabbit had to make use of its diamond-sharp claws to break the thick mineral. Once the panel was set free Lollipop turned to face the large Transformer and lift its ears to announce its success.

—Good boy!—

77777777

_ Megatron. Mission accomplished. We've got the mini-con. _

Megatron smiled widely.—Decepticons, We have got what we were looking for, retreat!—

The Decepticons obeyed his order promptly.

—I'll keep an eye on you, Hot Shot!—Seeker Nami stated before disappearing. Sending Hot Shot a fake kiss.

The defeated Autobots remained in their positions for a long period in utter silence until Hot Shot broke the ice falling to his knees and losing his grip on Star Saber, he mechanically thought how he have managed to keep his grip on the sword all this time. His absent expression gave away nothing. The young Autobot was at the edge of an emotional broke off. What was left of his arm hurt him, but not as much as the shreds of his pride did.

Optimus stared at his murky soldiers one by one and couldn't help to held a sigh of frustration.—Autobots… Let's go back to base.—

They followed in silence.

77777777

—Just like I told you, gentlemen. That sword's not a deal in that brat's hands.—

—You dimwitted drone! You had the chance to take the Star Saber and you let it go!! But no, you had to be cocking 'round! That sword must have been our at this heights!—Starscream was silenced by a strong blow in the face that send him to smash right into a nearby wall.

—You better not say a word since your performance in this last combat was below my expectations by far.—

—Megatron's right, Starscream. If I'm not wrong, you spent way too much time dressing-down you sister for her faults and mistakes in her combat techniques and however you seem to forgot your teachings not being able to follow your own advice.—

—This is not your business, Demolisher.—Muttered Starscream beneath clenched teeth while he swept some Energon away from his lip components.

—Oh, c'mon stop it already you two metal heads! At least we've came out that sword's not really a big deal and it's not as terrible or unstoppable as everyone claims it to be!—

—Seeker Nami's got a point. If she managed to cut Banana Boy's arm and get out with just some minor scratches then we must wait for the right moment to strike.—

_What a fawn.. _–For your information Cyclonus, it wasn't Seeker Nami who unutilized that carnival car's arm in the first place but Megatron.—Demolisher affirmed.

—Yep, you look cute with you mouth shut.—

—Silence, C'Zone…—

Megatron was getting disrupted by his men's inane swap of words.—You're dismissed!—

—Yes, sir!—

—Not you, Seeker Nami.—

Seeker Nami stop to a halt and walked back her steps until she was in front of Megatron's stone throne, not before getting into a safe distance from him.

—Y-yes, mi lord. What can I do for you?—

—You have showed up to have guts. It seems you have what it takes to be a good Decepticon after all. Not that I'm really convinced yet, but you might as well gain some respect from me. Who knows, maybe with the correct training you could get to be the Decepticon Army's Supreme Leader some day.—Megatron said calmly with some paternal accent to a certain point.

Seeker Nami's smile stretched from audio to audio and lift Lollipop in the air as she made a happy dance.—Did you hear that Lolly-chan? Did'ja? I'm sooo happy baby!—

Megatron held his chin in one hand as he watched her jumping and dancing until he decided it was prudent to shut her up.  
—For now you're still a weakling nevertheless and shall get concerned into improve that aspect. Besides leaving that childish attitude of yours to a side.—Megatron concluded still with a laze tone in his voice.

—I'm so sorry, master. I couldn't help. Oh, in addition… well… since Lollipop helped Cyclonus to retrieve the mini-con, I was wondering if I could dispose of an Energon Cube for it as a gift for its good job. Can I do it, sir?—

—Don't push your luck, girl. But go ahead.—Her leader assent.

—Thank you so much, master Megatron!—Seeker Nami exclaimed at the same time she step closer to her leader giving him a hug and a kiss in the cheek. Megatron was taken by surprise for his soldier's sudden act and remain still without moving a single circuit. Seeker Nami took one step back and saluted him, strolling out of the room.

_I think I'm going to regret for all this some day…there's something very estrange concerning that girl… something I've sensed in her spark… she seems to be a lot more than just Starscream's crazy sister._

_Or is it just a familiar pathology?_

Seeker Nami wandered in the corridors to her barrack humming a cheerful song. She laid onto her recharge-berth and shut her optics. A sly smile curved her lips.

_I think Megatron's starting to like me._

77777777

Back in the Autobot base the upcoming scenario wasn't really pleasant to Red Alert, the damage his comrades endure –without mentioning his own- promised he will work extra hours; Smokescreen, among some other things, had lost his hook-arm thanks to Starscream, while Hot Shot remain sitting in a far away corner holding his amputated limb in his right hand, fighting to keep a hold in the Energon leach the wound have made; Optimus required several repairs because his transforming systems have suffered a great damage, it wasn't really bad, but if he didn't took prompt care of it then it might mutate into something really distressing; as for red Alert himself, well, having his vehicle mode's front as flat as that of an Atos –And not being exactly that car model- wasn't the pleasant and coolest thing of the world.

_Work, work and EVEN more work… And do I get some profit out of it? Of course not!_

—Optimus, sir. I think I'll begin with Hot Shot, if you consent to. Since he is by far, the one who needs major repairs. Once I'm over with him I'll proceed to repair you and Smokescreen

—It's fine. Just do what you thing to be most convenient, Red Alert.—Optimus agreed, he laid resting in the cold metallic floor besides Smokescreen.

—Those damned Decepticons humiliated us all! What is it worth to have the magnificent Star Saber by our side if it is not of any help?—

—Don't get desperate, Smokescreen.—Optimus said, patting his warrior's worn-out back.—The Decepticons have been our enemies for eons and their strength is to be respected and we should never underestimate them. You can never tell what they are up to.—

—Just like that little girl did demonstrate minutes ago in the battlefield? Big deal, defeated by a schoolgirl.— The elder Autobot tear the rest of his hook tossing it away.—What a shame.—

Optimus shook his head.

—Excuse me, Optimus…—Alexis started anxiously.—I know this is not the right moment but… the guys and I are pretty worried about Laserbeak.—

Optimus remembered the kid's camera and opened a small compartment in his chest, where he had kept it. He took it and carefully placed Laserbeak in the girl's hands.—I wasn't meaning to retrieve it but I know you guys hold a great affection for it.—

Alexis stared at the bird 'bot, its small body filled with dents, burned off paint, bent metal, sticky and grimy Energon spread all over and a big hole in the center of its small body crossing from side to side of it. In other words, Laserbeak was little more than a piece of scrap metal.

—Hey, Laserbeak. Cheer up! There's still too much to do.—She murmured, hugging it tenderly.

The little robot lit its optics weakly and directed its gaze to the human girl holding him, fragmented light passed through the spider web-like shattered glass of its lens.

That Seeker's gonna pay for this.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Chapter 3 is finished! Too much Autobots and too much Armada-style things Oo Need to polish that little something :p

Next chapter will have a small surprise running around. So just don't miss it =3

PS: I'm mean to Hot Shot, he's a pathetic little fool, I can't help! Sorry fans out there! I'm being benevolent to him, really. :p

Dun worry if Mega-chan looked a bit OOC, I just don't believe he's always a raging barbarian fire-spitting monster.


	5. Quickie No 1 How the slag did I got here...

**TRANSFORMERS ARMADA: OF BUNNIES AND MAYHEM!  
QUICKIE #1 **

**HOW THE SLAG DID I GOT THERE?**

Seeker Nami: Finally! This is the spaceport. Now all we need is a ship and some supplies… but we must keep silent, Lollipop… :.No response, she looks at all directions:: Lollipop? O.O Oh no!

::Lollipop tries to snatch a security-drone's gear, activating an alarm::

Seeker Nami: ::Rolls eyes as an small reckon unit catches her:: Oh bugger…

::She is taken to Shockwave's quarters.::

Sentinel 1: We found this mutt snuzzin' around the spacebridge.

Shockwave: ::Nods:: Leave her in that cell for now, I'm busy here.

::Both sentinels shove Nami on a dark prison room in Shockwave's lab::

Nami: ::Inspecting her surroundings:: Now, this is creepy… ::Stares at a hanging corpse:: Yiak! What does this wacko do here?! ::Turns her gaze around one more time, noticing a small amount of Energon cubes all over the floor:: Wow! We've got what we need here! Mmm… is that High Grade Energon over there? ::evil laughter::

::Seeker Nami is making noises, disturbing Shockwave's peaceful researching. He leaves his desk and comes to check on his hostage::

Shockwave: Stop the mess will ya? Are you always that noisy?

Nami: ::trying to look all innocent and cute:: It's just that I don't like small places… and I'm afraid of the dark…

Shockwave: ¬¬ And?

Nami: I dun wanna be alone!! ::She whines::

Shockwave: ::Walking to the cell, all hysteric:: Shut up! What do you want me to do to keep you quiet?!

Nami: Just let me out… ::Puts a finger in her lower lip:: I promise to be a good girl.

Shockwave: ¬¬ Yeah… sure.

Nami: ::Whining louder:: But I don't wanna be heeeeeree!!

Shockwave. Ok, Ok. Just shut up.

::He frees Nami, she then walks to the high grade Energon in the ground, handling him a cube::

Nami: You're so cute. Let's have a drink to celebrate.

Shockwave: ::Sweetdrop:: O' ((Shockwave' eye.))

::Both Transformers start to drink. Though Seeker Nami kept from drinking too much as she encouraged the elder one to drink more::

Nami: C'mon, babe! ::She kneeled in front of him, looking all sexy and handling another Energon cube:: This is gonna be better! ::She kissed him in a the corner of his square, lantern-like face:: _Ow Primus… what I've to do to break free…¬¬'_

::Shockwave "smiled" he was already drunk and he started to think of several nasty things to do with the cute female Seeker. Then Nami gave him the final blow: High Grade Energon with blue Cybertronium. The combination criss-crossed his CPU in no time::

Shockwave: ::Laying down in the floor, singing in a low, rather tunelessly tenor:: _You got something that excites me and I scream "Pau-pa-papau la-la-lala…" (A/N) _::Takes another sip of Energon… then passes out::

Nami: Oww chute… where did he learn that?? Oo' ::She takes his ID Key-Card along with some Energon Cubes she encloses in her sub-space pocket:: Well, Lollipop gotta go! Eeww… Lollipop! Don't be mean!

::Lollipop shakes its three tails as he lowers his left back foot::

Nami: I told you not to pee over drunken men. It's not nice.

::She goes back to Shockwaves quarters and slides his ID into a pad, a window appears in the computer's monitor: Access coordinates::

Nami: Hum…? Whatever ::Types several random numbers, the Spacebridge opens:: Weee! Let's go Lolly!

Lollipop: Ukyu Ukyu kyuku… 

Nami: I don't need a ship. I'm one already.

==Two weeks later==

Nami: Ok, I admit we should have taken a ship… ::Sniff:: I hate deep space…

Lollipop: Ikuuu!!!!

0=0=0=0=0=0

This is just one of the extras I'm gonna write very now and then between chapters. They're meant to be funny or stupid. But I'm not quite sure of my twisted sense of humor… :p

A/N: It's from a song of Paulina Rubio named "You've got something" with a REAL lack of lyrics but makes me laugh, dunno why. Perhaps for said lack of lyrics. Oh, and don't sue me. That's her song not mine :p


	6. Dig in, Dig out!

Hiya again! So now more characters are arriving. This insertion will more or less follow the original line of Armada in some point. I had to do it in order to adjust the story to my fic. Next chapter will introduce three of my own characters. Now, don't get me wrong… I'm not going to overwhelm you with them. No worry folks.

**A warning:** pervert-ish thingies –if you can call a computer interfacing perverse.- and fluffiness floating somewhere =3

**A BIG warning: **The longest chapter I've wrote so far. Beware!!

Enjoy and review! =3

****

**CHAPTER 4: DIG IN! DIG OUT!**

****

The past battle with the Autobots had left a curious feeling of greatness in the small Decepticon squadron of the Moon. It was good to see one more victory being recorded in their databanks. Even Megatron seemed to be in good spirits these days. He looked like to have relaxed a bit from the pressure and urgency he had to attain the Sacred Sword. He felt good indeed as if some annoying weight had been removed from his back. Oh yeah, it was good to have Megatron in high spirits, even a little bit; this reduced the possibilities of humiliation or reprimands to a sixty percent.

And, of course the rest of the Decepticons **were **taking advantage:

—This is what I call "grab life by the horns" if you know what I mean. Hahaha!—Cyclonus cried out loud, pleased while he stretched to grab his sixth high grade Energon cube.

—This time I totally agree with you.—Demolisher seconded him.—How about if we give this a li'l bit of fun?—He asked as he took his own cube.—A contest! Let's see who's the best.—

—I'd win with my hands tied up, my rusty friend.—

Seeker Nami stared at them sitting in a distant corner, she herself wasn't too far form her friends' condition; in fact, they left her behind for just one Energon cube. But she had backed away when Cyclonus started to dance, forcing Demolisher to go on with the beat; the little girl actually feared most in the fact of getting her wings wounded rather than being found by her brother –or leader, at that.- drinking her null-rays out with the other two bots. The view in front of her was plain pathetic, just enough to make her grin. Both male Transformers could barely keep their balance. And they were even trying to dance! The result was that the green tank bot had fell with his whole body over Copter Boy remaining in that position for a long while –Something the fembot didn't like, at the same time her motherboard desperately begged to be in Tank Bot's place-. Now they were seating giving Nami a complete view of the two mechaniroids. Her optics wandered over and over upon the helicopter's body, fixing themselves persistently on him. _Look at me, look at me… no… stay…no, come'ere… Ow c'mon babe! _Her incoherent thoughts invaded her processors; sending her servos to a lustful spin all the while she kept sipping form her Energon cube.

She was taken from her ponder (?) by the two males, yelling at unison:

—Seeker Nami, come here! We need a ref!—

She nodded and stood up slowly. With short, dull steps she closed the distance amid the two warriors sitting in the floor around the bright pink cubes that provided them of their artificial, intoxicating source of pleasure.

Lollipop looked at its master from the background, it was past coherent thinking –If a petro-rabbit can think, that is..-; One single cube had been enough to leave him at the brink of going off-line.

Cyclonus took a hold of the jet's arm and made her sit beside him handing her something that looked like a Tamagochi, she stared at it in expectation, then to his comrade.

—It'll make this game much more fun. Y'see, you're gonna count the time with this chronometer. Once you have reached to ninety pheers you stop. Point is to see how much Energon we can drink before we reach the time limit without "crossing"**(A/N)** our systems. Get it?—

Nami nodded once again, in a daze; ninety pheers**(A/N)** was something like a minute and a half. She waited for them to seize their cubes and hint them to begin. Both soldiers hardly noted what passed through their oral cavities to their systems. Four, five, six. The two Decepticon warriors were still at equal level without apparent fatigue; Demolisher lost all hopes to outstand Cyclonus for he almost chocked on half the contents of a cube.

Nami stopped.

The helicopter gazed at the last recipient he drank and threw it over his shoulder then falling on his back celebrating his victory. Demolisher massaged the back of his head at the evident "cross" of his neuro-circuitry mumbling something about a bad hangover. The youngest warrior let out a grin giving a glance to her now brain-lost comrades. Suddenly, Cyclonus stood on his feet and pulled Seeker Nami up with him.

She had to keep balance for the two of them. When her pal partially recovered his own he started to guide her in some kind of a dance that in Cybertron was a common among the low kin Transformers to dance in their festivities; she started to follow on his rhythm for a long time until the other Decepticon lost stability, falling face-first to the floor… with Seeker Nami beneath his body

They hit the metallic bottom hard –especially Nami- and hung on motionless, in a daze that barred them from moving just one inch. Seeker Nami's coolant systems employed on their work to keep the increasing temperature of her systems in check as she thought mechanically on how good it was not to change colors as humans did when reacting to shame or anxiety.

Cyclonus looked down, smiling widely to the jet underneath him.—Do you know you look beautiful down there, Nami-chan?—For a short instant she wished to slap his friend hard but the idea faded when he leaned closer and kissed her deeply, as in a spell, she did the same.

_Mmm… I never thought Blender Butt _was_ such a wonderful kisser… _She opened a small panel located in her vehicle mode's cockpit where some cables were hidden then she unlocked a similar panel in Cyclonus' chest; a small jack-in port graced her fingertips, she took one of her own cables and…

The place was now in deep silence; Demolisher laid on the floor struggling to de-fragment his hard-drive while Lollypop stared in awe at the two interfacing Transformers in the middle of the room.

The –very- bizarre scene's privacy was cut off when Swindle and the other two mini-cons walked into the room together.

—Hell… We've been missing the fun guys!—CrumpleZone beeped. BlackOut didn't do nothing but fix his optics into the scene.

—You kidding? There's still a whole lot to rescue here! C'mon, gimme a camcoder, a notebook at least! Aahh, this is priceless! Wait until Starscream knows ´bout it…—

—Know about what?—The red jet's raspy voice made their Sparks to coil into their chests.

_Slag it…_

The three mini-cons directed their gapes at Starscream with the same expression a human would have if seeing the Devil himself and warily signaled the Seeker the "action" as they have called it before.  
Starscream's optics moved from the mini-cons to the inside of the room. He couldn't help but to hold a yelp as rage raced through his whole structure at the sight in front of him; He wished his optics to go offline in that very moment, he strongly tried to delete the image from his databanks for what he was seeing was something to be forgotten in the depths of universe.

But no… this was going to be stored in his memory forever until the day he was finally deactivated.

CrumpleZone's optics met Swindle's; a funny expression in them.—Do you know of someone in need of a mini-con? 'Coz I think now I'm in the Adopt List…—

Demolisher, whose neuro-circuitry was by now purged of the excessive backlog moved his head up slightly, so he was the first one to notice the presence of the other Seeker in the entryway. Demolisher followed the trail to where the jet's eyes were set. With a gasp, he bent over the floor on his back. _Primus why didn't I fell into stasis-lock?_

The soft thump of Demolisher's frame against the metallic floor grasps Seeker Nami's attention as she turned her optic sensors online, aiming towards the doorway. Optics now wide in shock. She broke roughly of the passionate kiss she and Cyclonus shared. They were so absorbed in the midst of their interfacing they didn't even noticed the door was unlocked! Seeker Nami pushed him to a side with all her might, erecting her torso to a sitting position. Cyclonus did the same shaking his head in astonishment.

—Why did we…—Cyclonus glanced at the entrance.—…stop…?—

Starscream's sword was already unsheathed; black fingers tightening its hold in its knob, optics shining with the fire of the nine Infernos. His appearance suggested that of the Antichrist's resurrection. He stared straight into his sister's faceplates then moving down to the delicate and small cables that hung loose from out her chest's panel.—What's **is **that, Nami-_chan_?—He asked in feigned insouciance, these trace of words echoed with a mortal singe; much more than they'd if pronounced in foul fury.

Nami clasped her fist around her cables, panic transpiring from every cog in her body frame.  
—Well.. I… we… Suta-chan… I was…just…—

The red Seeker leapt over the blue helicopter in a flash but a powerful claw-like hand bring his wild advance to an end. Starscream rolled his optics to the imbecile who dares to interfere in his way and winced.

—What a pitiful lot of soldiers Megatron carried with him up here.—The intruder, whose armor was covered from head to feet by a heavy, old damson cloth, muttered. None of the Decepticons knew who this newcomer was.

—Who… how do you…?—

—Save your energies, you pathetic excuse for a battle tank.—The intruder busted.—As for you, young lad.—He said, resuming his bickering on Starscream.—You should count to fifty if you don't want to suffer an overheating in your hard drives.—

—You better not mess up here, old man. I'm going to make him pay for fuc---

—I'd watch that synthesizer of yours, kid! I'm not done yet.—He cleared his throat.—You're nothing but a bunch of drunkard untamed brutes… and some other things as well.—The new one ended as he glanced at Seeker Nami by the corner of his eyes, she glared back.—It does not surprise me why your _illustrious_ leader called my name. And speaking of the devil… Where is that hotheaded Megatron?

—I presume he is in the throne room…—Demolisher articulated, standing on his feet

—Take me to him.—The new retorted.—As for the rest of you…—And he grabbed a hold of Starscream and Cyclonus; the former by a wing, the latter by his propeller.—You come with me. Eh, you lass… lock that damned piece of metal and crystal back to place. Wrap that cables, for Primus sake! It's not proper to go around like that in front of others.—

_Who's this ol' mutt thinks he is? _Seeker Nami questioned herself while trying to save the shreds of her dignity –if she had any at this rate- she stored her jack-in port cables back as she casts her optics to the rather large fissure in the wall behind that granted her vision; from where the trespasser had surely made his way in. _We definitely need to get these cracks fixed up soon…_

7777777

Megatron gave the impression to not have had this kind of peace for eons as he had decided to occupy his time in something much less sordid than what he was used to: reading.

Absorbed as he was in his reading, Megatron wasn't aware of the initial turmoil of his men until Cyclonus and Starscream's infuriated voices echoed through his audio modules from the long passageway that lead to the throne room. Great, leave it to his soldiers to ruin this priceless moment. It was just too rare not to have heard a word from them in the whole day, after all.

—Slag it! Let go off me!!—

—Shame on you Food Processor! Once I get off of this hooligan I'm gonna tear you apart to scrap metal!!—

Megatron turned his datapad off and stood up from his throne; evidently curious as a result of his men gibberish and he strode straight to the room's entrance to see what was happening when he almost crashed face to face with Demolisher whom got sober from his mad drinking in record time.

—What is this all about, Demolisher?!—

_Don't yell…_ Demolisher grabbed his head with both hands.—Megatron, sir… we---well…—

—Stop your rambling babble, drunk bastard.—The estranger bursted as he walked in the precinct. Megatron smiled wickedly at the sight of the new Transformer.

—Oh Scavenger. My old friend.—It's so nice to see you again. Come on, get in. We've got much to discuss.—

—Indeed, Megatron.—Scavenger tossed the two flyer Mechs to the ground.—We've got much to discuss.—He finished as he glared down at the two Decepticon soldiers.—I've get exceedingly surprised you're all still online. You included, Megatron. With this gambling tricksters you got for your "elite" soldier squadron I'm afraid to think you won't go to far.—

—My elite soldiers are on Cybertron, where they are useful. This imbeciles are just dull tools to me.—

—I pity you; with these soldiers I augur you are not going to achieve any of your goals. How do you intend to conquer Cybertron with this kind of "warriors"? Positively they should be working on a galactic circus…—Seeker Nami walked in that very same moment, struggling to lock the panel in place, mumbling curses.—…or in a brothel at this…—

—Hey, ol' crank, cut it out!! _Cram _it up your waste regulator!—The younger Seeker finally yelped in vexation.

—Shut up, Seeker Nami.—

—I… am sorry, Lord Megatron.—

Starscream stood up from the floor and had his sword ready by now. Him and Cyclonus resumed their slinging of insults –to the point they were even cursing in every alien language they knew-. The other Decepticons stared at them. Megatron began to count to ten, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm his systems down. _One, two, three…_ Both warriors continued their incessant fight. _Six, seven..._ Trying to calm down.

To no avail…

—ENOUGH OF THIS BLATHER, YOU **TRUCKFUCKERS**!!!!—****

Every one but Scavenger cringed at the sudden explosion of their leader whose roar made the very walls of the Nemesis ship to tremble. Megatron crossed his arms over his chest and lowering his head down a bit, he lifted his right hand up to his forehead.

—Gentlemen. This man is Scavenger; an old friend of mine; a powerful warrior and mercenary. I hired him to help us in the mini-con search. I've got entire confidence in him and –hopefully- in our squadron's progress.—

—I don't like the fact he is a mercenary…—Cyclonus whispered in Demolisher's audial seconding him in his distrust. And no less; mercenaries are the lowest ranks in the warrior class and were considered to be disloyal and treacherous, after all. However, none of them was in a position to object anything, since Megatron himself had faith in this mysterious Transformer hidden behind that stale thick fabric. On the other hand, he hovered an imposing presence to him; yes. That left no doubt about his impressive strength and experience in combat. But that wasn't a reason to believe in his words, nonetheless.

Lollypop stood in its four legs in a standoff position as its eyes shone brightly: the mini-con alert alarm echoed through the rooms almost at the same time. A new mini-con had been located.

—Scavenger, you'll take care of the mini-con.—The Decepticon leader ordered, Scavenger nodded and directed a glare to the small petro-rabbit of the glowing eyes, he hadn't noticed the creature when he first step into the base and the light in its eyes raised his doubts; glowing eyes weren't a canon feature in wild petro-rabbits since these animals weren't meant to feel Energon nor mini-con signals. Scavenger's knowledge of certain obscure legends originated in clandestine sects that told about an arcane, dark power conferred to the mini-con race which also claimed the existence of creatures –either carbon-based or artificial- born from the very same evil power which made them posses the ability to uncover each other's dark nature, drove the bulldozer's mind in a rush of questions and contemplations. Seeker Nami perceived his immovable inquiry over her giving him a deadly glare in response and turned on her heels to follow her brother and the rest of the Decepticons to the battlefield.

_There's something to that creature and it's master I don't like…_

7777777

The Decepticons arrived to a zone nearby the mini-con's location. Lollipop provided them the correct coordinates for it and Scavenger followed on the track. Meanwhile the other warriors chose to create an adequate distraction to stop the Autobots just enough time for Scavenger to retrieve the precious green panel.

As to be expected, Hot Shot had Star Saber with him. He has almost totally reestablished from his last skirmish, but Red Alert warned him of fighting too soon for he suspected his greater wounds weren't healed yet. Hot Shot just plainly flout the medic and stepped into battle to take revenge from the black Seeker who had humiliated him.

_He never learns…_

Seeker Nami tilted his head, signaling Hot Shot and spoke to her brother:—Bro, I know you're mad at me and all but… how about if we leave our differences to a side by now and teach this punk a lesson?—Starscream nodded in silence and the two jets dove to Hot Shot at all speed.

Megatron engaged in a fight with Optimus as well. The Autobot leader noted his challenger wasn't really using all his strength nor he had his usual wary expression masking his faceplates; odd. Optimus didn't find any good explanation.

The fussy metallic-electrical sound of swords clashing drew every Transformer on the battlefield's attention bringing their struggle to a standstill. Starscream and Seeker Nami attacked Hot Shot the same way a pair of tigers would have done to a defenseless pray, unless Hot Shot wasn't that defenseless. The Seekers' attacks were fast and decisive but Hot Shot could handle them countering and stopping their blows with equal dexterity, if not speed.

—Wow, how rude, I'm so afraid! Hahaha!—Seeker Nami teased.

—Hot Shot, show those Decepticons what Autobots are made of!—Smokescreen cheered his partner up in an attempt to drive his mind from the impertinent Seeker's constant fling of insults.

Seeker Nami slashed straight to Hot Shot's chest and he backed away a few steps, lowering his guard without noticing that apparently insignificant movement was in fact part of a coordinate strategy of both jets. Starscream sprang over Hot Shot with such a speed the sports car barely had enough time to recover and lift his guard up –baldy- stopping the jet's attack, pounding a few steps behind to keep from falling. Once again the Screamer bounced to him and their swords clashed, none of them breaking their guard. Hot Shot had lost trail of the red Seeker's sister and that worried him for what they were up to next, distracting him. Hot Shot got smacked in the back by the handle of Seeker Nami's sword making him lose balance in his gyroscopic gear motors.

—Enough of t-this… S-Starscream… be a man… and fight m-me… alone.—Hot Shot gasped.

—As you wish.—

Seeker Nami stood in the spot meters away from both duelists watching their combat. All of a sudden Starscream performed a brilliant movement with his saber, cutting Hot Shot's left cheek, parting the soft metal apart. This little wound made nothing but to lit the Autobot's fury and he counter attacked in a flash of speed, clashing the Decepticon's sword in two as well his right hand, incapacitating him for a hand-to-hand combat.  
Seeker Nami was now ready for round two when Scavenger's deep voice cut through the thick silence in the air, bringing everyone back to reality.

—I could say your warrior's ability is impressive, Optimus. If it were not for the power of the Holy Sword. So I wonder. Aren't you good enough to use the Star Saber, even after all this years?—

—Why you….?—Hot Shot howled in response.

—I wasn't talking to you, brat. So please don't interrupt me.—The estrange bulldozer resumed his dialogue with Optimus.

—Have you forgot how to speak, child? I've asked you a question and I'm still awaiting for your answer, _Optimus Prime._—

Optimus drift his gaze away for some instants, but Smokescreen wasn't in the mood to let things pass.—How you dare to talk like that to out leader?—

—Calm down, Smokescreen. This man was my tutor when I was young. He did teach me everything I know about mêlée. I owe him much. He took me as his apprentice short after the first civil wars began; I was an orphan kid back then. I felt lost and scared when Scavenger found me in the ruins of my city, he felt compassion and took me with him. It's for Scavenger I'm still alive and I'm this today. He has all the rights to lecture me as much as he wishes to.—

His Autobots looked at him owlishly. Even Megatron; he knew Optimus and Scavenger shared a past in common but never thought it to this extent!

Scavenger broke the ice once again:

—Young lad,—He said, this time to Hot Shot.—I challenge you to a fight. Here, now. Are you ready?—

—I thought you weren't gonna ask, ol' man.—came the cold reply, Hot Shot braced himself for the first blow. _I hope this is gonna be an easy task, I've got the Star Saber with me and I'm faster than this old microwave…_

Megatron adopts a reflexive posture waiting for the battle at hand; Optimus reacts almost the same way his enemy does being at expectative too. Silence rose to the atmosphere almost as a physical presence, nobody neither the mini-cons dares to speak, as under a magical spell. Even Seeker Nami prevents her synthesizer from articulating a single sound and limits to stare a few steps back.

Scavenger preps into battle with the yellow Autobot and both engage in a fierce fight. Scavenger's force and ability overwhelms the young warrior whose spark is trembling in something like fear in the depths of its casing. The combat between them is so short that, scarcely could be considered a combat. With a forceful bow of his gigantic claw-like hand Scavenger throws Hot Shot to the ground.

—I'm sorry. Come back later, brat. In a few million years.—

Hot Shot stands up, confessing himself his defeat without much of a quarrel. His pride was hurt, but not as much as when the Seekers defeated him, oddly enough for him. _It's only natura;, after all he was Optimus' instructor… in one hand, it's less humiliating, much less indeed than being defeated by a foolish airplane. On the other hand…I don't like getting' screwed up…_ He thought with a dark, gloomy grin. Once again he was about to go into a bout of depression.

Megatron considers this is the perfect chance to grab the Star Saber and charges straightforward Hot Shot, readying his fusion cannon to blast him off; Optimus then reaches to stand in front of him protecting his quarry.

—Megatron, give it a rest already. Let's head back to the base, I've got the mini-con panel with me.—

Megatron stops to a halt, bobbing his head in acknowledgement.

The Decepticons retreat.

7777777

Once they're back into their base Scavenger handles Megatron the mini-con's small panel, which happens to be different from other ones; this panel is all golden and harbors an old inscription in one side. Megatron tries to activate it with his energy signature but gets no response. Again, the petro-rabbit's eyes are glowing brighter than before. Seeker Nami hides his pet's head between her hands as she veers off her own head to a side, hiding from the other Decepticons.

Starscream noting this, could not help but to ask his sister.—Nami, you ok?—Seeker Nami lifts her head up to face him when he reaches her arm, stroking gently on her metal in a reassure motion, she grinned widely. Nami's eyes shone in a way Starscream had never seen before, turquoise eyes beaming a golden glow, a chill ran up his whole actuators.

—I'm fine, li'l bro.—Is the stating reply.

—I can't simply understand why in the melting pit it's not responding.—Complains the Decepticon leader in exasperation.

—That's because you're a fool.—Is Scavenger's explanation.

—S-sir, excuse me for this. But I dare to say I've got the impression that mini-con panel is similar to the Air Defense Team.—Demolisher remarks.

Scavenger is about to speak whilst Seeker Nami begins to.—First time you say something intelligent, Demolisher. Master Megatron, It amuses me to see how ignorant you are to what concerns of this mini-con…You got a hint in front of your own eyes… see that inscriptions? But perhaps I may take a guess you can't read old Cybertronian…? No mi lord, no interruptions.—She raises a hand in a restrictive signal.—Legends tells that the Star Saber, just like the Light Gods, has it's counterpart. It is said the Star Saber cannot be stopped by anything short of a particular defense weapon called the Sky-Boom; the Sacrosanct Sky-Boom Shield possesses a so great and glorious power as the very Sword itself. Nobody has ever known what would happen if those weapons were to confront each other. Truth is that, if this panel is a part of said Shield then we'd have a great ally on our side if we manage to retrieve and activate the three mini-cons before the Autobots find about it. Both weapons could generate such a blast of negative forces if confronted as so they could make that who seize them together one of the most powerful, terrifying and unyielding beings in the Universe.—

Megatron did listen to every word coming from her little soldier's synthesizer in abash, Scavenger himself was no less surprised: he certainly didn't expect the young girl to know such an old legend –considering his own brother, alder as he was, had never heard a word of it in his whole life- and much less after seeing her abnormal behaviors. Ok, it was bad to judge someone at first glance, but his suspicion raised even more by now. Megatron now tells his soldiers to go back to their posts. Scavenger watches of Seeker Nami's track yet again noticing her pet's glowing eyes and her own optics' unusual beam as well.

—That woman…—He mumbles after a short time.

—What did you say, Scavenger?—

—That woman… it's so eerie. I perceived it from the very moment I walked into this base. There's an uncanny energy irradiating from her Spark.—

—You're right. I've also felt so. Not that I can name the sensation it causes me.—

—Did you note her eyes pheers ago? I've seen that kind of cold and deep optics in some loathsome demons during several occult rites I've been in. They didn't seem like those of a Transformer.—

—Indeed, her look is unlike others. Her _sole_ presence is. As if a cold fire surrounded her armor plating. Yet, I wonder, How's that possible her own brother doesn't perceives it? They're the same Spark!—

—Brother? Is that other jet her brother? Because that kid looks like to be fairly ordinary if you ask me. They can't share the same Spark.—

—Two diametrical forces cannot originate in the same source, do they?—

—Well, they do Megatron. Just come to think of magnetos… ok, in magnetos is possible, in **every** particle of energy its possible… in fact, it's a canon standard. But not in Sparks… I don't like it. You should keep an eye on her, for your own good. I got that sinking feeling she could bring more problems than solutions. Oh, and try to prevent your soldiers from getting too closer to her. Don't let them get engaged emotionally with her… I'm talking for that blue propelled nut.—

—Are you afraid of a virus?—

—Perhaps something worse.—

7777777

Seeker Nami sat beside a large wall in the hallway to the barracks, close to her own precinct. Lollipop slept in her lap as she stared emotionless straight to the wall in front. A metallic tempo filled the silence, coming closer each second it passes. Seeker Nami discerned the light blue color of Cyclonus' armor by the corner of her optic and she rolled her cranial unit to face him.

—Huh, hello Cyclonus.—She said flatly and turned her face again, her attitude took him by surprise. Cyclonus? Wasn't he Blender Butt anymore? He bent over in front of her carefully and with the tip of his index finger lifted her cranial by pushing her forehead gently.

—You are not you. What's goin' on?—A concerned tenor in his otherwise shrill voice.

—Nothing, I was just thinking.—A smile.—Dun worry.—

Cyclonus moved his eyes away for a few breems, thinking on something to come up with. After the effects of the high grade Energon had passed he started to feel guilty and ashamed for what had transpired between them.—Seeker Nami, I… wanted to tell you that… well…—he fought an internal battle with his CPU, he was unsure of how to apologize. He wasn't used to.

—Forgive me for… for… well, you know why… But it's because… I… I like you **a lot**. _You drive me crazy, baby!_—

Seeker Nami shift her optics up, visibly apprehensive and feeling like a stupid.—You're a hardhead, Blender Butt. I like you a lot too and… ILU—

—I-L-U??—

—Tee hee... **I**-**L**ove-**Y**ou.—With that, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, but before she parted away, Cyclonus grabbed her head with both hands and leaned closer, kissing her in the lips. Seeker Nami curved her arms around his neck to hold him into place, Cyclonus kept his own arms wrapped around the Seeker's slender waist, embracing her tightly.

Lollipop, which was now sitting beside the two mechs, stared at them with wide-open eyes and mouth.

Starscream watched them from a certain distance, hiding in the shadows of the poorly illuminated passageway. Swindle, sitting in his master's shoulder sighed in distress:

—C'mon, Screamer! Let your sister be happy. Will ya? Let her have her fun!—

—Yeah, sure. I'll also let Cyclonus have his fun… fuckin' up my sister…—

—One day someone had to do it.—

—Big deal… a helicopter… I could stomach a tank… Why do I get this karma?—The Screamer asked himself. Then without transition his mood changed, he felt beleaguered and strode towards his own barrack wanting only to kick into a CR Chamber and recharge, leaving the other two Decepticons to their sins.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**_The Authors Notes (A/N):_**

****

**_Crossing: _**In Spanish we say "cross" or "crossing" when you drink too much of one kind of alcohol and then you mix it with something else (tobacco, other liquors, -drugs if stupid enough…-, etc) that causes your head to hurt or even to pass away. I dunno what's the correct expression in English.

**_Pheer: _**It's a time scale I've been using all my life in my TF or other alien stories. And I think it actually fits in here, since DW uses "breem" a shorter time scale.

Woah! Chapter four's finished! Way long… Too bad I can't change the fic's name… I think "Of Bunnies and Mayhem!" won't fit in the plot anymore… Oh well, I like the name anyways… Eh... b'fore I forgot, sorry for too much cursing, I'm used to curse on a regular basis when something gets me **_REALLY_** mad… and it's hard not to do it when you're an Spanish speaker anyways… '

PS: I'm currently writing a new fic, I hope to get Chapter 1 up soon. =)

Ja-ne!


	7. Is That a Minicon?

Hello people!!!

This is chapter five. But first, I want to thank ALL you people out there that have read and/or reviewed this fanfic so far! You're so cute and nice!! I love you all! It's for you I keep this thing on-line 0)

I think I'm going to slow my updates –even more- now; my job is getting into the hardest months, school has just started, I'm working out hard in the gym, another two fanfics are being wrote and having only weekends to see my boyfriend, well… You see, now my agenda is full… .' Anyways, I'm not gonna let you down.

Indigo-chan: Hehe, I think Scavenger is cranky. Like some old men that have seen bad and worst times in their lives… but yeah, he runs his mouth off his cohorts even more than Screamer… (Now that I come to think about it… Scavenger could have a good reason to be complaining for everybody's faults ´cause he is old… but the Screamer? He's just a kid! Either he is paranoid or he is hysteric… I could recommend him a good anger management counselor, though.)

Now, on the fic!

**CHAPTER 5: IS THAT A MINI-CON?!**

Having Scavenger in the Moon base was proving to be a real pain in the exhaust pipes. Things were **so **quiet and peaceful –if having a group of psychos gathered in a small base can be called peaceful- before he arrived… well maybe a little too quiet but hey! At least they had freedom to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted as long as Megatron wasn't around.

Now they barely had time to think. Who this old coot thinks he is to enter the scene and turn things from the inside out in the base with his own ridiculous old-fashioned rules? Not even Megatron, being the tyrant he was, had made their lives so hard! Positively, Scavenger was worst, a true cynic… "Sadistic" to put him in the terms Seeker Nami and Cyclonus granted him four days after his arrival. Although the blue helicopter thanked the bulldozer in secret, at least he had prevented Starscream to diminish him less than a sushi plate.

Starscream and Demolisher were talking to each other to pass their free time while taking a break in the CR Chamber. Scavenger had had the "kindness" of giving their pained mechanisms the chance to "take a breath" or so to speak. Demolisher complained for a stinging pain in his left rear he had inflicted himself accidentally during the speed training because he overworked his hydraulic cylinders in order to dodge and duck several dangerous obstacles in the way… that and a cracking sound in his right arm's transforming device; he had done his best to lay down into the recharge berth without hurting himself more.

—Urrrgh… I'm not made for this rattling. I'm getting old. Either that oversized microwave is in High Density Energo-Valium or I'm a real couch potato.—

Starscream was in no better shape than the tank; his combat against Hot Shot left him with a wrist sliced in two and in spite he weld all nerve terminals and mobile information receptor modules together and his sister had taken the hard task to restore his whole subset mainframe which connected all of the above to his motherboard –which she did successfully-, the training that old bulldozer was yielding him to was not doing anything to help him recover his health and now he suffered because the small discs that provided his hand of full mobility got stuck in the most painful positions making his recently weld cables to send flashes of pain to his tactile sensors. An aching hand shouldn't be a big deal for a warrior… unless of course that, like Starscream, his survival relies only in his sword and a great physical condition for hand-to-hand combat. His Null-Ray Cannons wasted too much Energon to be used continuously during a battle.

—I'd not get mad if that ol' bastard allowed me to use Cyclonus for target practice… or better yet, in my swordfight trainings.—Starscream murmured.

—Stop overloading your hard drives with that. In any case I should be the annoyed one. I mean they were getting it on in front of me! Don't you come and tell me that is no senseless, for Primus sake!—

—Nah, but Seeker Nami's my sister. And no one, but **no one** gets his hands on her! You understand?!—

—Alas, Starscream. You don't have to shout. I haven't done anything bad. If it were for me I'd try to "seize" your sister's boyfriend, but I'm not of the kind to do so.—

—Hey! Don't tell me your intimacies. But well, too bad you don't dare to do it. Although you surprise me a lot, Demolisher. I knew you wanted to hang out with Cyclonus for so long. What happened then? You were so slow… honest.

—How funny "Screamer". I chicken'd out, I guess.—

—No cool…—

—Speaking 'bout that... Where might they be? Couldn't they be tired after such torture The Slaver put them in?—

—No idea. I'd rather not think about it.—

**7777777**

Outside, in one of the many craters in the lunar surface, Seeker Nami took a nap alongside Cyclonus. Both were tired. But Scavenger had taken possession of the computer room Cyclonus used once as his "nap-room" so the blue helicopter have been reduced to look for a comfortable place to spent his break hours without being disturbed, and he had achieved his goal quite well. This crater was miles away from the base, so there were little to no chances to be annoyed. However it had its bad side; in case Megatron required their presence they'd not notice, it wasn't that they were interested in obeying their boss promptly, no of course not, but they just loved their sparks so much to let them shattered to pieces for not doing what the horned one told them to immediately.

—I hate that Scavenger…—Cyclonus stretched his body to relax his systems then he placed a heavy arm around Seeker Nami's slender waist. The young seeker was deeply asleep with a fatigued expression in her childish features; she had had little rest in the last hours and had not recharged her Energon battery in thirty hours. The antagonism Scavenger raised in Cyclonus' spark grew even more not for the fact he cut off their freedom but for the way he treated the little girl; he didn't care he lost his favorite place to sleep, he will not even care if Scavenger ripped off his propellers during a cruel training. But seeing Seeker Nami put under this kind of pressure infuriated him. _She's just a child… she can do whatever she likes. _Cyclonus thought, dimming his grass green optics. Seeker Nami shook her body, as if sensing the waves of negative energy irradiating from her mate. Cyclonus laid his body down once again, placing his chin on top of the head of the girl sleeping in his arms. _Well… is not that bad after all._

Both, like the other two Transformers in the CR Chamber, had to pass a though test. All of a sudden, the new comer had come to realize that the Decepticon helicopter was bad in long-distance attacks. He had labeled him as impertinent, bad shooter and stupid. He could let Megatron call him that, even allow Starscream –out of habit-, but this estranger had no rights. As a result of Scavenger's statement Cyclonus had to spent fifteen hours straight aiming to different holographic moving panels. The headache, the faint short-circuit in his optics without mentioning the pain in his arms and the Energon drained battery left him uncomfortable and tired. His torture didn't seem as cruel as the one his little mate had to suffer. Scavenger himself had taken Seeker Nami as **his **–forced- **trainee**. "Your brother can barely keep himself in one piece. And he dares to _"train"_ you as he claims? I'll show you what real training is." The ancient Transformer told her, since then Seeker Nami's life reduced to nothing but the most cruel and sadistic torture –As Cyclonus said.- ever known in Cybertronian history. The poor girl had to fight against Scavenger with all her might; dodge, counter, block, predict countless attacks, assaults and insults from the spawn of power Scavenger was. Not to mention other trainings she had to endure like lifting three times her own weight over her shoulders at the same time she fought, submit her exoskeleton and armor to tests such as tolerance to high –or low- temperatures and pressure -that endangered her life- and exercise –even more- her razor-sharp senses. It was surprising that the young girl could take it without passing away, maybe Scavenger just made her training look harder than what it actually was. Who could tell? Nevertheless, neither Starscream nor Cyclonus were pleased with the treatment Seeker Nami received just because the old crank thought of her as an "easy woman".

A beep cut off his thoughts as he eyed down his partner. She had a small necklace-like "beeper" which alarm was resonating at the same time it shone. Seeker Nami stood up lazily answering the call:

—Y-yes? T-this is S-Seeker Nami, I hear you Screamer.—

_Sister, take your and your buffoon's metallic ass over here immediately… bring your petro-vermin too. Strascream out._

Seeker Nami stood up, stretching her arms and torso yawning awkwardly and transformed in a jet to fully awake her systems. Cyclonus did the same a bit confused and followed her back to base. What a bad luck. Wasn't he able of having a single moment to be alone with the fembot he loved?

**7777777**

—Two mini-con signals in the same place? Megatron, the area these two signals are located in is a highly populated Hispanic city. I don't think a group shall be sent there.—Demolisher stated after he read the zone map showing in a green computer screen.

—Then I'll just sent Seeker Nami.—Megatron said, his voice cold as ice.

—Megatron, this is madness! Seeker Nami is so tired for this mission, if the Autobots shows off –which is the most probable thing- they'll do it in group, since they can sneak unnoticed, hence blow her to pieces!—

—Thanks you so much for the vote of confidence, _Screamer_.—She murmured in sarcasm, using a very different pet name for her brother than her usual.

—She's old enough to protect herself.—Swindle beeped.

—Megatron, I accept the mission and promise to have success.—

—Very well. Now go, before the Autobots arrive!—

—Yes, sir!—

**7777777**

The Moon is shining in the skies; its light and the stars' is dimmed by the brightness originated in the metropolis which life and movement does never finish. Down there, countless souls, trapped in mortal bodies are carrying out the several activities their existence had slavered them to, sharing the sweet monotony of modern human civilization. Even in this world of artificial days and nature, the shadows of the night, with their azure shading knacks to subsist, and it's thanks to these shadows that those much more cunning or –perhaps- braver creatures dares to leave their hideouts in the depths of the asphalt, only to look for shelter in the night's gloom to perform their illicit activities.

And, like for those braver creatures, shadows brings shelter to that whom, being from another planet, ventures to prowl the skies these humans dare to call "theirs". Stealth is essential and the humans being so busy in their lives of boredom and stress is a great support for the success of this, her mission.

The area where the new mini-cons had activated, in the borders of the city was an isolated place, where electric light and other basic supplies had been discontinued long ago. The area, an abandoned "industrial colony" recalls the memory of the old low-class neighborhoods of Iacon, far away, there in Cybertron.

_Nice hideout mini-cons._

Seeker Nami turns off her turbines and starts to descent, looking for an appropriate place to land. Meanwhile Lollypop began to be increasingly more restless inside the jet's cockpit, the sweet smell of the mini-con panels inflated his desperation even more.

Opposite to what Seeker Nami may have thought in the very same instant, she wasn't completely alone in this abandoned zone, the shadows were giving someone else protection, someone that, like Seeker Nami wasn't yet ready for the surprises this full-moon night was going to give.

Not so far away from the Decepticon's landing place, in an old storage building, ruined for the long years unused, which airing systems are now home of rats and other vermins, where nothing but dust could be collected, in a deep hole once used as cistern lays one of the examples of what modern human society has contributed to create and however always trying to ignore; the misery to what it pushes some of its own elements, in spite of its hypocrite wish to help is yet always looking to destroy: a young streetwise girl around seventeen years-old sleeps deeply in the darkest corner of the musty container covered by nothing but a t-shit and a pair of jeans reduced to rags. She slept the heavy slumber of a dose of marihuana provided to an ill-fed body. That until an odd sound coming from the other side of the metallic floor awoke her, the effects of the toxin she had were now passing away, but even under the consequential stupor she wasn't able to ignore that persistent noise; her mind gave her a first signal, an alert signal to escape, perhaps in it was the police. No, this noise didn't come from atop, but from under her. She stood up slowly and knocked the metal, the resulting echo didn't indicate anything, this walls were supposed to be surrounded by nothing but thick asphalt plaiting. The floor trembled making her wince; this was too much for an hallucination. The ground shook harder and the rusted metal finally gave up. Panic possessed the human girl when a glittering green light shone a few steps in front of her; two figures almost her size appeared among dust and debris, one walked straight, like a human, the other had a zoomorphic shape and walked in all fours.

—Where are we?—

—Silence! We've got company.—

—Grrrrh… Friend… or foe?—

The girl, who was now leaning in the wall for support couldn't guess what these two next movement nor what were they looking for. Both made sounds like those of a machine, she thought it might be some kind of coded communication system. Still scared, she dared to raise her voice:

—Qué carajo son ustedes!?—She yelled in Spanish.

Both robots fix their gazes in her. Nocturne vision and infrared filters distorted the fleshling figure, however gave hint to the unexpected visitor that, unless this creature spat acid from its mouth, it was no threat. The zoomorphic robot walked to her; even in its four legs it almost had her height, like a 150cc motocross motorcycle. Suddenly the tempo of heavy steps and the clang of metal against metal cut off this odd first contact.

—Now, what's dhat?—

—Quick, we must run!—

The two robots, recently activated mini-cons, decoded the language this fleshling had talked to them and the humanoid mini-con spoke in what to her sounded like Spanish: —I don't know who or what you are, but that sound means nothing good. I suggest we---He was interrupted by the loud clash of ripped metal and a high-pitched roar. The three beings inside the cistern faced two purple-red glowing eyes, which watched them in foul fury; two long, saber-like sharp teeth greeted them in a twisted grimace meaning a warning.

—Let's get out of here!—The humanoid grabbed her by one arm.—Our four-legged friend will take care of that hungry monster… once that animal's distracted… we run.—The girl, confused as she was, decided to follow this mechanic guy; he had _talked_ to her in the **very same way** ha had spoke to his partner when she first saw them, answers challenged all logic and the more she tried to make sense the less she found a reason why did she understand them as if they spoke in Spanish.

Lollypop's diamond-sharp paws ripped apart the metal of the narrow entrance to the cistern jumping toward the mini-cons, the animal-like mini-con got in its way and smacks the petro-rabbit right in the face, then getting a hold of its neck with his powerful mechanic jaws.—Thish ish a pedtro-rabbit… dhey gwere s'ppbossed tho live onlhy in Cyberthron…—The mini-con says, not letting go of his grip on Lollypop's neck.

—A Sharkticon if it pleases you! There's no time to think about it. Girl, let's go!—With this the two bipeds got in a runaway. The mini-con ran faster that the girl who soon started to have problems to follow his pace, he was going to help her when a gigantic foot stood in their way.

—Uh-uh-huh… where you think you're going mini-cons?—Seeker Nami moved her arm down to seize them but an stinging electric shock hurt her hand. This mini-con had the ability to control electricity and managed to numb the larger Transformer's mechanical sensors systems, making her hand immobile.—You slagged piece of shit!—

Lollypop jumped out of the hole he was in, still clutched to the other mini-con in what could be called a dogfight. They roared throwing bites with all their might; a thick green liquid ooze among the petro-rabbit's hirsute hair, it already showed several deep open wounds but, like it, its challenger was in no better shape. All of a sudden, Lollypop emitted an ultrasonic roar the human was unable to hear unlike the mechas surrounding her; this sound provoked its challenger, whose audio receptors were the most sensitive, to fell on the ground by a shutdown of his systems.

—Good job Lollypop, now catch him!—

Lollypop was about to slice the main wire that provided the Energon flow on the mini-con's body in two when his sole large optic came on-line and with dazzling speed he stood up, throwing the petro-rabbit several meters away with a single blow of his paw. Seeker Nami tossed her task to a side and ran to help her pet; this was the moment they were waiting for to escape.

—On my back!—The four legged mini-con told the girl. She sat on top of him.

—What's that thing pursuing us?—

—A Decepticon. And I'm afraid it's furious.—

—A Decepti-what?—

—Forget about it, explanations will be later.—

Seeker Nami put Lollypop in the ground and drew out her sword, resuming her hunting. At these heights discretion was no longer an option. Those mini-cons were not going to getaway, they'll not mock out of her. _I promised to return to the base with you and that's what I'm gonna do._

The strong footsteps of the Decepticon warrior could be heard to a very close distance. If they did not speed up their pace they were going to be captured soon, but the human's presence made the task harder. Taking advantage of the literally narrow passageways between storages and other buildings, the mini-cons tried their best to puzzle the track the seeker had on them. Bad idea, the larger Transformer hadn't won the "seeker" reputation for nothing and with her petro-rabbit helping, they had zero chances to make her lose track.

—Let's split!—The other mini-con stated, transforming into an small flying vehicle.—Take the human with you. I'll try to sidetrack that oversized valkyrie. She seems much more dangerous than her petro-vermin.—

—Alright.—

Now each took their own separate ways, hoping to save their hides. It would be either a very good strategy, or a very bad one if they happened to find another enemy. The young girl braced herself to the mini-con's back with all her strength, praying this to be only a drug overdose nightmare. God how she wished it to be, but when she heard a piercing howl of the monstrous alien animal all her hopes vanished to ashes. Out of nowhere, Lollypop leapt in front of them, stopping them to a halt, clamping its sharp teeth it defied his foe to a combat, which was promptly accepted.

The girl hops down of her partner's back and proceeds to hide behind a group of huge metallic containers, watching the two monsters as they circled themselves, examining their weaknesses.

On the other hand, the flying mini-con was now taking care of the Decepticon Seeker she avoided transforming back to a jet and slashed her sword feverishly in an attempt to stop the smaller mechaniroid, her purpose of capturing him was clear, since no gash was directed with killing intention. The small robot darted her attacks with ease, surprised at the seeker's uncommon reaction to not leap in the sky and pursue him, suddenly one of his engines stopped working, making him lose control for a brief instant.

Computer Status Report:

Critical Energon Levels

Shutdown imminent

Time Remaining: 90 Breems

Now he was terrified, he had not much time remaining and the seeker won't give up, with only one engine and very little Energon left he was running out of options, he went back to his robot mode and started running as fast as he could, shooting potent electric discharges with a cannon he had on his shoulder. If he was going to fall, he will do it fighting. Seeker Nami was over him.

—Now you're mine!—She cried in victory when she clasped her hands together over him, bearing the torment of his electric discharges.—From now on, you'll be a Decepticon like me.—A load of energy arose from Seeker Nami's forehead, covering the struggling mini-con clenched in her fingers.—You are no more you. You're BerryBreeze, my mini-con.—The purplish light wrapping the mini-con faded soon, showing him with a totally different appearance. Now he was kind of an scale version of a modified Mustang GT bearing the Decepticon insignia on top of his hood and the mini-con insignia in his fenders, where the horse insignia should be. BerryBreeze went back to his robot mode vowing slightly in obedience.—It' now time to capture the others. Will you help me?—Seeker Nami inquired with malice, receiving a single "beep" as an affirmative answer.

The two animals' wrestling was now fiercer then before, Lollypop had only one thing in mind: reduce that mini-con to scrap. To it, Megatron's orders didn't matter. It was better to continue with its own impulses and accomplish its personal goals. Lollypop clasped his sharp claws around the mini-con monster's neck, causing him fell to the floor. It was when the girl decided to enter the action and, lifting with difficult what once must have been a part of a car, which seemed enough to help her partner.

—Hey, vermin!—When Lollypop erected his position facing her a heavy piece of steel struck it among the eyes, causing him to lose equilibrium, leaving it unconscious and flat. Limping, the mini-con approached her, his single optic flickering with the spasms of a short-circuit and barked in gratitude before collapsing.

Status Report:

Critical Energon Levels

Shutdown Program Executed

Recharge Time: Undetermined 

The little human kneeled in front of the robot and pocked him twice in the head, waiting for a response. Once again panic gained control over her soul, she wad alone and lost; she had never went so far in the old industrial colony thus being unfamiliar to her, besides there was nowhere to run with that giant mechanical monster running around. Feeling defeated she fell on her back, arms over her head, curling herself into a ball trembling as if the outside temperature had descended to zero, crying in despair.

Lifting her gaze up at the sound of a loud tempo of metallic footsteps she faced a pair of black and purple legs coming closer to her and swept the figure with a glance. Seeker Nami looked at her as well with a curious expression on her lips.

—You're the ugliest mini-con I've ever seen.—She murmured in Cybertronian, she found Lollypop in the floor, green sticky blood oozing from its forehead and mouth.—Lollypop!—The impulse to run and hug it in her arms faded, this time she wasn't going to lose her precious trophies, not when she already had them almost on her hands, she knelt down, leaning her head closer to the human's eye level to look at her straight.

—Who are you? I have never seen a mini-con like you before.—

The expression in the human's face changed from that of terror to one of fury.—My name is Paulina and I'm not that mini-_shit_ you're talking about! I'm a dammed human! Now tell me, what the **fuck** are you?—

Seeker Nami smiled widely, she had feared to have wrongly codified the language in which BerryBreeze had told her the fleshling spoke.—What a horrible way to speak Spanish you have!—Nami replied as a matter of a fact.—I am Seeker Nami, a Transformer from planet Cybertron. I'm a Decepticon… and I'm afraid you had the bad luck of getting in my way… since we Decepticons are no angels.—The black jet grabbed her in one hand, squeezing her lightly.—You and your friends now belong to the Almighty Lord Megatron.—

—I belong to nobody!—

—What a pity. That time has passed.—

Paulina recalled she still had in her possession one of BerryBreeze's electric weapons and used it to short-circuit her captor's hand. It was a risky maneuver, either Seeker Nami tightened her grip reducing her to a bloody pulp or open it violently freeing her, she was going to take the risk. Seeker Nami's hand convulsed pressing her finger tighter for some seconds and then opened, throwing Paulina to the floor. She walked to the fallen mini-con, trying to make him react by kicking him. Seeker Nami, now angry, launched an energy ray straight to them. Paulina braced herself for the final blow but nothing seemed to occur, this ray wouldn't affect her for she was no programmable computer however it changed the mini-cons programming, turning him into a Decepticon. His synthesizer let go of a mechanical howl while he adopted the shape of a motorcycle. Paulina was amazed, her mini-con friend looked like a racing motorcycle, as some cool ones she had seen several times on the streets and had always envied though his paint job was similar to his previous silver-green one. The motorcycle changed his form once again, to its original robot form; an enormous mechanical wolf with a single optic that stretched from audio to audio like a viewfinder. Paulina stared at him in awe, and it was all she could do to stammer senseless words as if stupid until a word was coherent enough in her lips:

—Overdose.—

the mech-wolf turned his face to her, recognizing Paulina as his legitimate master and vowed his head in acquiescence.—My name is Overdose, I am a Decepticon and you, Paulina, are my master.—

Seeker Nami laughed in a shrill, like a witch after complying a dark mortal spell.—Oh dear Primus, how cute.—Now that she was sure no one will escape she walked to Lollypop and cuddled it in her arms, cleaning carefully the greenish blood oozing from its open wounds.—Poor baby, no worry Lolly-chan. I'll cure you.—She muttered tenderly. Paulina, seeing this diametric behavior realized this mechanical female was actually insane. Her instincts prevented her from trying anything risky for it was prudent to condescend with her desires.

—Well… _Seeker Nami_?—

Paulina crossed her arms, leaning over Overdose, waiting a reply from her captor; she looked cool and bold her eyes hard like two balls of black granite, at this heights she was ready for the worst, after all, all tentatives of escaping seemed trivial. Seeker Nami directed a quick glance to her and transformed into a jet, letting a sigh of comfort. Paulina held a gasp and backed away, she had never imagined she had such an amazing ability. _Now, now. I think I'm gonna like this._

Seeker Nami placed Lollypop inside her cockpit, then encouraged the carbon-based being near her.—Get up at once, fleshling.—

—You must be crazy if you believe I'm not going to sit down beside that filthy monster!—

—Very well, then you will just simply sit down in my fuselage and will expect to get cooked once we leave the planet's atmosphere… after you became an ice-cream.—

—Leave the planet's atmosphere? You stupid? I'll not be able to breathe outside!—

—True… I forgot you fleshlings are very useless beings. But if I let you go, the world will know about us. Not to mention Megatron will make an Inferno out of my life. Besides… I think you're a pretty pet. For which I have decided to keep you. Hahaha!—

Paulina gave her a glare of deep hatred and hurried to get away again but BerryBreeze took a grab of her in his arms and carried her back to Seeker Nami, placing her gently on her cockpit aside Lollypop, the golden crystal slid over them closing the cabin with the human fighting to break free from the belts that held her to the pilot's seat. BerryBreeze had already taken his place in the rear's jet, between her two turbines, while Overdose found himself a position in on of the Null-Ray Cannon's connection ports. When all was ready, the young seeker turned her engines on and flew up the starry sky. Several meter above a strange deliberation seized her mother-board. _The Autobots… Why didn't they show up? The fact they had ignored a two mini-con signal isn't possible_. The agitation of the hunt, the adrenaline-like impulse of the primitive instinct of a challenge and her own overwhelming insanity had done nothing good to her CPU making her forget about an essential matter such as getting on the Autobots' way, everything gave the hint they weren't aware of the mini-con's awakening. A quick checkup of her scanners showed that there was no sign of any Autobot signature in the proximities, nothing that could represent a threat, no ambush. A faint unknown signal was registered for a nano-second, leaving the seeker with the conviction that it had been, after all, a hallucination. _Big deal, I need some Energon… _Curiosity lingered within her, but her sixth sense pointed out she should ignore her perceptions and return sooner to the base, were Megatron was awaiting for her for sure.

A dark figure, whose penetrating glowing blood-red optics were watching at the direction Seeker Nami had departed, hiding within the shadows of the remainders of old buildings.

**0000000**

I MADE IT!!! I MADE IT!! PRUMUS BLESS THE HOLY HELP OF THOSE ON-LINE TRANSLATORS!! -- Though they make this thing much more cheesy… with me being in such a rush I don't have enough time to check all my grammar and spelling. I'll look for a beta reader, promise!

BYE, BYE! I'll try to write faster next time. Expect more to come, I feel like this chapter is unfinished… T.T


	8. Quickie No 2 You wanna a pet? Then feed ...

Writer's block... the most feared thing that could ever happen to any author, strikes!!

I've been in a horrible block for quite some time now and if I let it go any further my fics will die! So for now I'm writing this little Quickie.

Oh, chapter 5 has already been beta-ed (Once again: Thank you so much Ckret2!!) and I've already uploaded the correction :)

**TRANSFORMERS ARMADA: OF BUNNIES AND MAYHEM QUICKIE #2**

YOU WANNA A PET? THEN FEED IT!!

**Paulina ::Talking to Overdoze::** …and that guy just fell off the train while we--- **::Her stomach churns loudly:: **---eewww… I'm starving. Isn't there anything I can eat?? **::She sits down, bracing herself::**

**::Overdoze sniff her twice and looks on her eyes::** When was the last time you ate something?

**Paulina:** Lemme remember. Hmm… Two days before you found me I stole a pair of sandwiches to an unaware old man. Then I got nothing but water from the ponds I found in my way… oh that and some beer a mate borrowed…

**Overdoze ::Utterly choked::** Are you out of your mind?! Aside from that, you haven't taken anything in three days!

**Paulina ::Yawning::** Yeah well… not that I haven't gone thru this before.

**::An strident crash is heard. A loud raspy male voice-like sound could be heard coming form the nearest passageway. Paulina stands up prepared to run if needed when she sees the black and purple wings of her master::**

**Seeker Nami:** Now, now calm down Suta-chan!!

**Starscream:** You've been keeping that creature here for three days and didn't say a word?? What are you looking for? Do you want Megatron or Scavenger pissed of by such idiotic action?

**Seeker Nami:** Sorry _Suta-chan_… I can take care of her!

**Starscream:** Oh yeah sure. **::Rolls his eyes::** And do you have the slightest idea of what do they eat?

**::Starscream and Nami are now inside the large room. Overdoze stays in place, protecting Paulina who's leaning on a wall::**

**Nami:** O.o Umm… **::She stares at Paulina, runs to her and takes her on one hand raising the human to Starscream's eye level:: **But look at her! She's pretty! And she needs little food. She hasn't eaten anything in three days! In that she's better than Lollypop.

**::Lollypop, who's behind Nami snorts in disgust, turning its back to her::**

**Starscream ::Annoyed::** BUCKET HEAD!!! These creatures eat at least two times a day!! I'm surprised you were smart enough to give her a pressurized suit to live here. But oxygen is not the only thing they need, fatass.

**::Cyclonus gets into the room, he's been obviously looking for Nami::**

**Cyclonus:** Hey Nami! I've been looking for you ever since you arrived with those two mini-cons. Why have you been---**::He stares at Nami's hand in shock::**--WHAT THE SLAG IS THAT??!! What is a repulsive human doing here?

**::Nami looks at his brother, then to her bondmate with a faint smile on her face::** Soorry guys… but I just couldn't help it! **::She starts to cry and sob::**

**::Lollypop looks at her uneasily and walks towards Cyclonus, sitting beside him. Nami stops crying and glances at the petro-rabbit::**

**Nami:** o.o Lolly-chan. What are you doing, baby? **::She walks to them and tries to pet the petro-rabbit who turns its back to her again::** WAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Paulina ::Holding her head in both hands:: **SHUT UP YOU OVERSIZED BARBIE!! **::Everyone is silent::** I know you're talking about me even when I can't understand a single word of your incessant babbling. Update me NOW!

**Starscream:** Good, you can talk.

**Paulina:** Of course I can talk you… you… you understand me??

**Starscream:** Yes. And I bet you're hungry and tired of all this.

**Paulina:** Now we understand each other. **::To herself::** _Finally there's somebody smart enough here._

**Cyclonus: **She's hungry? ALL THIS SLAG FOR A HUNGRY HUMAN?? GIVE HER THIS DAMMED THING!! **::Hands them a –very small for them- red box:: **It just got stuck in one of my cannons last week we we're looking for a mini-con in that factory. It says something about "Pet food" so it'll work.

**Paulina ::Takes a look at the box, at first thinking it might be some cookies::** Give them to me **::Takes the box away from Nami's fingers, she opens the box and starts munching a big brown cookie::**

**Overdoze ::whines::** Pau… that thing is…

**Paulina ::Munching::** Shut up… it'sh tashty…

**Overdoze:** Take a look at the box first.

**Paulina ::Tilts the box to a side::** This is in English smartass, I don't know English!

**Overdoze:** It says: Dog prize chocolate-flavored cookies.

**Paulina ::Choking::** WHAAAT??? **::Takes a close look to the box::** YOU STUPID BLENDER-BUTT! I'M NO DOG!!

**::Cyclonus cracks in a burst of laughter while Starscream snickers covering his face with one hand. Lollypop is in the ground grabbing his ears up its face amused. Nami wears a wide smile on her face::**

**Paulina:** This is no fun idiots! **::She rolls her eyes, shaking the box::** Oh, "slaggit"! I'm hungry. **::Takes another cookie and bites it::**

**Starscream ::Now serious::** Okaay… Cyclonus… how did that box got stuck in your cannon at first?? Oo

**Nami:** Yeah… that's weird… o.o

**Cyclonus:** Errmm well I was… umm… . o.o'

**::A loud clatter startles them and they all look up the corridor, eyes goes wide when they see Scavenger and Megatron in the hallway, the older mechs are looking at them::**

**Nami ::Sweetdrop::** Slaggit! **::She hides Paulina behind her back, the human cries a bit when she is covered by the mech's black hands::** Hello there… Mega-chan, Scavenger… hehehe **::She smiles awkwardly::**

**Megatron ::Pointing fusion cannon to Nami::** Chose: Either you tell me what's that fleshling doing here or I open a hole in your cranium…

**Nami:** Eeehhh it's a **long** story… I was just… umm and the mini-cons then… **::She throws Paulina to the air and transforms into a jet catching her and then flies away, Cyclonus follows her trail yelling out loud::**

**Starscream ::Looking up the sky::** I thought she no longer surprised me. Want me to go after her, sir?

**Megatron ::Sighs::** No, she'll be back. For now all I need is some High-grade Energon.

**Scavenger:** Starscream, your sister is a cracked up nut. Makes Cyclonus look like an amateur.

**Starscream:** I know, old man. ::Groans with despair:: C'mon Lollypop. Let's get going.

**Lollypop:** O.O Ukyu Ukyu Ikuu….


	9. Rides

WHOA! I MADE IT!! OF BUNNIES AND MAYHEM IS BACK!! I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO KEEP IT UP!!!

o.o writer's block attacked me. I'm stuck into a horrifying depression.

Too much stress, too many bad things happening... too much pain to bear with,… oh my poor brain… it's dry like the dessert!! ¬¬

Anyways I still survive and I tried my best here, after all it made me feel a bit better.

Now on chapter 6!!

**_Warning: _**Humans are getting "screen time". Specially a Decepticon one. No worry, it won't happen _very _often. It's just that in this chapter it was ABSOLUTELY needed.

**CHAPTER 6: RIDES**

—Bringing that creature here was totally stupid from you Seeker Nami.—

—Once again, I beg your pardon, Master Megatron. Yet we cannot let her go. She'd give us more trouble.—

—It should not have been like that if you haven't bring her in the first place.—Says Demolisher.

—This is not your business!—

—Shut up you too! There won't be any solution but to leave her here. I warn Seeker Nami: I'll crush her to a bloody pulp if she ever makes a single mistake.—Alleges Megatron, hitting the stone throne with one fist.

Lollypop stands up, his eyes shining brightly making everyone stop. Demolisher, understanding its body language runs to the Radar Room followed by Seeker Nami. When they arrive, the main computer's screen is shining, displaying a map where the mini-con's location is being shown. The minicon's signal, however it's too weak, and Demolisher triangles and amplifies it whilst Megatron enters the scene.

—Where's that mini-con?—

—I'll download the coordinates to your systems if you wish, sir. I think Scavenger's "services" will be much appreciated.—Says the tank with a faint gag.

—Very well.—Megatron contacts Scavenger by his com-link.—Scavenger, I'll transmit the new mini-con's coordinates to your systems. You'll go down to Earth.—

_Yes, sir.—_

—Demolisher, you'll go with Scavenger. Cyclonus and Seeker Nami will depart with you. Bring mini-con enforcers if you think you'll not be able to handle them.—Megatron leaves without saying anything else.

**7777777**

Hot Shot has been very distressed for the last few days. He has even rejected the kid's invitations to take a ride with them to the city, an activity he enjoyed in the past. But his combat with Scavenger, which was like a true affront to his personal pride, took possession of his CPU, making him stay for long hours training on the base at the brink of obsession.

Hot Shot, a teenager in Transformers' standards, was one of the **very **few that managed to survive their first **vorn(A/N)** in the army; hordes of young Transformers signed to the Autobot cause, but only a handful of them would survive. Actually, there were very few young Transformers remaining on Cybertron. And Hot Shot felt virtually invincible and until now he realized he was downright wrong. A part of what he felt these past days was not just indignation but he also felt terror –though he would have never admitted it to anyone-. He had finally faced a challenger that would bring him to the garbage dump in a matter of seconds and he was determined not to let it happen. He didn't want to die yet.

However… that wasn't the only thing worrying him… Optimus showed an almost reverent respect towards the old bulldozer. This surprised and annoyed him at the same time. Why should Optimus bear those feelings for a _mercenary_? Hot Shot shook his head; he had no rights to question Optimus' beliefs. Then he recalled what the Autobot himself told them when they first met Scavenger:

_This man was my tutor when I was young. He did teach me everything I know about mêlée. I owe him much. He took me as his apprentice short after the first civil wars begun; I was an orphan kid back then. I felt lost and scared when Scavenger found me in the ruins of my city, he felt compassion and took me with him. It's for Scavenger I'm still alive and I'm this today._

Cybertron had always been a conflictive planet. The civil wars had long since started… Optimus was a very young child back then. Hot Shot let go of a gloom smile; it was hard to think of Optimus as a fearful little child and it was harder to thinking of Scavenger training him; well maybe that could explain some traits about the Autobot Leader. Besides, Prime didn't have the need to lie over such a delicate matter. Nevertheless he couldn't find the reason **why **Scavenger worked with the Decepticons instead of the Autobots… the payment must have been very wealthy.

_A slagged mercenary…_

—All Autobots to assemble on the Space Bridge immediately.—Alexis' voice echoed on the whole base.

**7777777**

Federal Highway 160, surrounded by hills and mountains is one of the most crowded freeways everybody has to pass in the Peru of the year 2011. A new road across one of the mountains is now extremely required, leaving a total chaos of calcareous rocks and debris as a result.

And is precisely somewhere in this mountain where -perhaps for the machinery's handling in the petrous strata- the new mini-con was activated.

—What a crammed place. At least this area is under construction.—

—Those mini-cons are choosing the oddest places to hide.—Cyclonus tells Demolisher while behind them Scavenger is digging to recover the mini-con panel.

—You two ladies should be helping instead of talking.—

An alarm peeped on their com-links:

—Demolisher here. Over.—

_-Demolisher. The Autobots are coming your way off from the southeast road. The traffic flow is even and they'll shortly arrive to your current location. Seeker Nami is on her way to stop them. Paulina out.- _

—Well… this what I was waiting for. Transform!—Cyclonus goes back to his alt. mode.—C-ya Demolisher. I'm gonna help my mate. HAHAHAHA!!—

Meanwhile on the ground Paulina and Overdoze discovers a purple motorcycle driving hazardously amid the cars. Both Decepticons look at each other. Overdoze whines a bit. There's something strange about this motorcycle that demands further investigation.

The motorcycle takes the highway's lateral and Paulina decides to enter the action, following to a safe distance.

—Master Megatron, Overdoze and I have found a suspicious vehicle presumably alien, heading in the Autobots' same way. I'll go after it and unearth its intentions.—

_-Do it. Just make sure not to interfere with the mission. Megatron out.- _

Scavenger stops his dig-out and transforms into a robot. He holds the mini-con panel in his left hand.

Up the sky Seeker Nami and Cyclonus locates the Autobots on the road.

—Okay, we've got Optimus Prime and Hot Shot in the northern-south road.—

—Smokescreen's coming down the southeast road.—

—Oh, how clever they are. Don't you think Cyc?—Mocks Nami.—Thinking they could surround us… but they weren't counting with us. No, no, no-ho. Hahaha!—

—Let's make them fall in their own trap then.—Screams Cyclonus as he starts shooting to the cars beneath him and Seeker Nami follows on his game in the other road, causing a series of accidents and a resulting horrific traffic-jam.

—Now let's see if you can get outta there. Losers.—

Many other cars trapped in the middle of the traffic surrounds Hot Shot. He hesitates over his next movement; he has no other choice but to powerlink to Jolt in order to escape. _I'll rather like these humans seeing a flying car than a rabid Decepticon tyrant over them._

_-Optimus, you'll have to excuse me. I get off of the traffic-jam with Jolt's help. I'll try and locate the Decepticons.- _

—Fine, just keep in touch.—Optimus stops in front of a bus stop, opening one of his doors, telling the two humans within him to get down.

—But Optimus…!—Whines Fred.

—I won't take you with me. I'll take up this lateral and reach Hot Shot on the east road. You two wait here.—

Paulina watched the scene from the other side of the road and frowned. _So the Autobots own humans too, huh? _Suddenly her attention snapped back when the motorcycle she was pursuing stopped beside the humans.—Lookat 'dath, Overdoze.—

—Hey you guys. Wanna take a ride?—Asks the motorcycle. Billy and Fred looks at the stranger with wide open eyes.

—A-are you an---

—I'm heading the same way your friend does. No worry I won't do any harm.—Still afraid, Fred and Billy gets up the cycle's rear seat and this resumes its way.

—Nuff for me. Follow that Transformer Overdoze.—

**7777777**

Hot Shot tracks down the coordinates the main computer gave them but is stopped to a halt in front of a tunnel by Scavenger's presence who holds the mini-con panel up.

—Look who we got here. I see you haven't learned your lesson yet. Hot Shot.—

—You better shut up, old man! I'll fight you if needed.—A pause.—Rad, look for a hideout.—Hot Shot turns into a robot lifting his arms in a defensive attitude. Scavenger throws the first attack when Optimus arrives to the scene shielding his soldier.

—Optimus, please! This is my fight.—

—You heard him… Step back, lad.—

Laserbeak –now re-built- sends images of the combat to his base whilst he prays to Primus not to encounter the wicked seeker who reduced him to scrap the last time. However his prayers seems not to be heard when he looks up at the sky and sees the black jet and her blue friend above him. The small mechaniroid flies away panicked looking for cover far from the enemy. Nami watches him escaping and for a split second she feels the urge to shoot him down but pushed the idea away when she looks down at Hot Shot finding him an easy target.

—Oowww… lookie Cyc!! Hot Shot's just stepped in our target range.—

—It is said that butt-in off a duel is dishonorable. But not so many times you can get such an easy target.—Cyclonus tells his bondmate.

The two aerial Transformers fire their weapons at unison; everything hinted a perfect bull's-eye. However a short second before being hit Hot Shot was tackled backwards by a heavy motorcycle, saving his life.

—Yippie! We fried him!—Nami watches down as the dust cloud vanishes.—NO! It's not possible, he's still alive!—

—Hey! Who's that motorcycle wimp?—

—Motorcycle? What motor---Seeker Nami stops in the middle of her sentence when she looks at the purple vehicle that has just saved Hot Shot feeling a shudder run all over her mainframe.

_Slag… no… it can't be… it cannot be **him**…_

Cyclonus senses Seeker Nami's apprehension thanks to the bond they share.—Nami-_chan_. You okay babe?—He directs his sight to where she's looking and then back to her.—Is there something you haven't told me yet?—

—Cy… clonus… Shut up.—She mutters behind clenched teeth.

On the ground, Lollypop roars at the new Transformer from behind Scavenger's legs, its eyes glowing green-lime intensely. A second motorcycle shows up, Scavenger and the two Autobots turn their attention to the human girl and her mini-con.

—Scavenger, the Autobots have a new ally!—She announces pointing to the purple Transformer. Scavenger glances at Optimus expectantly but the Autobot leader only lifts his shoulders and shakes his head in a negative fashion.

The purple motorcycle leaves his passengers besides Rad. Hot Shot was about to say something when the newcomer speeds up pursuing the aerial Decepticons. Lollypop growls and follows him. Overdoze stares at Scavenger seconds before rushing to reach the others.

—Let them go Hot Shot! We must retrieve the mini-con!—Shouts Rad to his friend.

—The kid is right, But you'll have to defeat me first!—Yells Scavenger as he charges towards the Autobots.

**7777777**

—Shit! That slagged motorcycle is right behind us!—Cyclonus screams when he feels a shot on his aft.

—Fuck up!—Seeker Nami's tension grows higher and frightened she desperately tries to getaway almost crashing with Cyclonus. A shot hits him closely to his propeller causing him to crash-land.

_-You'll pay for this Seeker Nami!!- _

_-Sorry Blender-Butt, but it's your hide or mine.- _

_-What are you---? _The young seeker closes her commlink.

Lollypop reaches the motorcycle and starts throwing bites to his wheels trying to take him out of control. The cycle's "rider" kicks it in the head every time it comes closer but the animal insists. The proximity to this Transformer makes its eyes shine brighter. The motorcycle hits Lollypop with all his weight, sending it flying meters away.

_Petro-rabbit…? Then that black jet must---_ His thought are cut when a laser shot scratches his armor plating.

—Hey you pimp! Come and fight me!!—

—I don't have time to play with children.—He leans his weight over the mini-con trying to make him lose control but Overdoze avoids the attack with ease.

_-Overdoze, it's me Nami. Get the hell outta here! Megatron told you not to interfere!- _

—As you command, Seeker Nami.—Overdoze diminishes his speed turning on his way in spite of his human master's complains.

**7777777**

Hot Shot and Scavenger once again resumes their battle. Regardless of the yellow sports car's recently acquired experience over fighting Scavenger, his movements are more defensive than offensive. Scavenger's knowledge of martial arts surpasses the young Autobot's by far.

—Shame on you, kid! You're worse than a training drone. Give me a _fight_!—

—You want a fight? Fine, we'll fight _my _way.—Hot Shot transforms and speeds up, passing right between his challenger's legs heading towards the other side of the road under construction. Scavenger, with a twisted smile on his face also transforms and begins his hunting for the boy that, nonetheless, exceeds him in speed.

_Ok old brute… let's see who's the best now…_

Paulina draws closer to the old Decepticon joining him in the persecution.—Hey Scavenger. Need some help?—She asks when notices he is having trouble to get near his prey.—I see you're not doing _very _well. Wadda ya say if I "soften him up"?—She states smiling wickedly holding an Energo-whip on her right hand.

—This is none of your business girl.—

—C'mon ol' coot! You gotta admit you are in no way gonna get any closer to him. C-ya! YIIIHAAA!—She dashes, leaving Scavenger literally with his mouth open.

Hot Shot enters into a long tunnel –like many others in this moorland -, the tunnel would turn into a dangerous zone if the bulldozer ever happened to get closer since there was little room to fight or –in his case- defend himself. And so he aims all his efforts to get out soon.

_-Hot BZZZT--- the Decepticons hav--- BZZZT--- The mini-c---- BZZZZRRRRTH--- Where are Bzzzthou?- _

—I'm sorry Optimus I can't read you. I'm inside a tunnel.—

_-Repeat BZZZT--- messagbzzzt... over.- _

—I'm fighting Scavenger, I'll bring the mini-con with me. Hot Shot out.—Hot Shot closes his commlink directing his attention back to the tunnel's exit. He sees a green and silver motorcycle coming straight to him and gazes at its rider on whose black helmet bears the Decepticon insignia; a doubt lingers over him for an astrosecond and vanishes when he sees a Energo-whip grasped on the rider's hand.

Paulina stands up atop Overdoze's back and starts whipping everything in front of her, the energo-whip's clashing on the asphalt creates a string of energy discharges- Hot Shot tries to avoid the attacks yet many hits his armor making his body shudder at the stinging pain.

_I never thought whipping someone would be so exciting!_ Paulina let go an impious smile as she sat back, bracing herself to the mini-con while he transforms into a wolf. Now that he is free to use his claws and jaws Overdoze leaps over Hot Shot, pricking his claws on Hot Shot's left side; his armor plating gives in as if it was a sheet of aluminum paper and soon a deep wound is open. A fortunate bite makes one of Hot Shot's wheels to blow, he loses control and slows up to prevent a crash.

Scavenger is getting closer to his objective thanks to Paulina's help and in silence he appraises these two new Decepticons' teamwork. The exit of the tunnel is a few hundreds ahead of them and Scavenger prepares to strike.

Hot Shot realizes that this Decepticon attacking him is indeed a human and tries to reason with her.—Hey. Don't you realize those Decepticreeps are the enemy? Megatron is using you as he uses the mini-cons! We Autobots do not want to cause you humans any harm. I don't want to fight you.—

—I don't give a damn about Megatron! I'm okay with them..—

—You kidding? Megatron will kill you once you're no longer useful to him. Save yourself!—

—And what if he kills me? The world won't lose anything anyways. I'm tired of your blathering. Shut the fuck up Autobot!—Paulina finishes her sentence whipping Hot Shot's wounded rear.

The tunnel has come to an end and now limping Hot Shot speeds up to reach the exit. When he has seen the light once again he finds out that the highway leads to a bridge that is not yet finished. Unable to stop –and not wanting to- he powerlinks to Jolt for the second time. The small helicopter lifts Hot Shot up the air seconds before he falls down the precipice. Hot Shot transforms and rolls in midair, aiming his bazooka straight to the unfinished road, destroying it with a single blast.  
The three Decepticons fell off the road when the blast hit the asphalt, rolling down the hill amongst stone and debris.

Hot Shot lands on the highway's upper level and peeks down from one edge, feeling guilty for the young Decepticon human. Hot Shot sighed unconsciously when the mysterious purple motorcycle arrives; rabid petro-rabbit following from behind. Tired of the incessant molesting, he finally transforms into a robot.

Hot Shot watches him. The motorcycle grabs Lollypop by the neck and threw him to the abyss with a single blow. A roar could be heard as the petro-rabbit falls.

—Who are you and what's your alliance?—Hot Shot demands.

The stranger looks at Hot Shot for a moment before a red light shines on his chest showing an Autobot insignia in all its glory.

—My name is Sideways. And I bow to Optimus Prime.—

—And how's that he doesn't knew about you?—

—Let's say I'm a covert agent. I'll give you advice: Don't be to confident of Optimus' knowledge. He's no God.—

Hot Shot opens his mouth and closes it, unsure of what to say. When he opens his mouth again he is cut off by a loud crash behind his back.

—Watch out!—Sideways opens fire. Seconds later Scavenger leaps up the road along with Overdoze who's carrying Paulina and the furious Lollypop.

Sideways finds the mini-con panel clutched on the mini-con's jaws and attacks him to recover it. Meanwhile Hot Shot, wounded, tries to distract Scavenger for enough time.  
Sideways fights the mini-con. Overdoze's claws ripping his armor easily as if it was made out of paper, Sideways shots him inside the mouth. The blast almost hits his CPU and collapses unconscious.

—Dude! I've got the mini-con!—Announces Sideways lifting the green panel up his head. The yellow sports car smiles as he transformas and both Autobots gets away. Scavenger sighs in frustration resuming the hunt.

—Optimus, we've got the mini-con!—Says Hot Shot to his leader.

Cyclonus appears nearby watching the Autobots' escaping. _Odd… _He thinks with sarcasm as he scans the area, finding his fallen comrades short after. _To leave them or not to leave them? Oh… the senseless dilemma… _

—Hey you guys! What's your situation?—

_Idiot..._ Paulina rubs her head, lifting her body up her shoulders. –Status report: In short… we're slag!—She says weakly.

Cyclonus lands beside them opening his cab for Paulina and Lollypop to get in and he takes Overdoze in one hand.

—Megatron. Mission failed. Those stupid Autobots took the mini-con from Scavenger's hands.—Cyclonus tells his leader.

_-Retreat immediately.- _Orders Megatron.

Seeker Nami and Demolisher, who were surrounded by Optimus and Smokescreen stops their battle and vanish in their Space Bridge.

—Bye, bye, Autobutts. HAHAHA!!—

Scavenger stops in the middle of the road and reluctantly leaves the place. 

**7777777**

The night fell as the Autobots celebrated their small victory. Opal, the recently activated mini-con introduces himself to his new friends and thanks the m for saving him from the Decepticon's evil forces. Soon, the kids are playing with him and the other mini-cons outside the base.

Up a hill, behind one of the large parabolic antennas of the Astronomical Research Center, Hot Shot and Sideways are having a word:

—Why didn't you say anything before your arrival? And moreover why did you wait all than long to say _anything_? We had a tough battle out there.—

—I had no reason to. Besides we're too busy to stop and give details. You said so: we had a tough battle out there.—

—Still…—

—At ease Hot Shot. I'm a friend and that's all you need to know.—Sideways directs his glance to the starry sky in silence. Hot Shot does the same, decided to trust his new friend.

**7777777**

—A human fighting along the Decepticons?—

—That's right Alexis. I had my doubts at first, but she was really a human.—Confirms Rad for the tenth time.

—I thought Decepticons didn't like us. But… What could ever be a human girl doing with them?—

—I don't know Alexis. And that worries me. She seemed to be helping them. Maybe she has been slavered by them and they hold her against her will.—

—But Megatron hasn't say a word… yet.—

—Oddly enough. Poor girl. I hope she'll be fine.—

—So do I. Maybe we'll rescue her and the mini-cons one day.—

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Author's Notes:**

**Vorn: **Time unit equal to 84 Earth years.

Oh holy! I just can't believe it. This chapter is not that bad after all.

As you noticed, this was just a re-write of a whole Armada chapter. (Now, now don't sue me… I'm empty of good ideas…) I hope you liked it. And excuse me for giving a human too much time for herself, but she was a must-have in this chappy.

C-ya next chapter folks!


End file.
